Exception To The Rule
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Flick said she wouldn't talk to him. Flick said she wouldn't join his group. Flick said she wouldn't be his wife. Flick says alot of things she doesn't mean. (Negan mini series)
1. New Arrival

**Title -** _Exception To The Rule_  
 **Chapter title -** _New Arrival_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Walking Dead in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2062 words._

 **Summary -** _Flick said she wouldn't talk to him. Flick said she wouldn't join his group. Flick said she wouldn't be his wife. Flick says alot of things she doesn't mean. (Negan mini series)_

 **A/n -** _A ten chapter, smutty in places, Negan mini series. Have fun (:_  
 _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

The world had gone to shit some time ago. Felicity Parker, now known only as Flick, a childhood nickname, had learned to survive. She had learned how to fight, how to scavenge and how to kill. She knew what needed to be done and when to do it. But she was also able to admit when she was out of her depth and needed help. And when she finally realized that if she kept running on her own she would soon be dead, she joined the first group that she came across.

It was a fairly large settlement, camper vans and RV's parked around a large field. They'd put up metallic paneling around their home to keep the dead out and for the most part, everyone was happy. The community was growing at a fast pace which should've been a good thing, except there were cracks in the leadership, flawed plans that were poorly executed and just as many deaths as there were new arrivals. Flick was there for three months before she decided she needed to move on, find a group that was more capable. No one in this group liked her anyway.

But then they showed up. A group that called themselves the Saviors. Apparently Nate, Flick's groups leader, had had some sort of roadside fight with a few of their men. There were deaths on both sides but the Saviors leader, a man yet to show his face, didn't take it lightly when his men were killed. Most of her group were scared, realizing that they'd finally fucked with the wrong people but Flick didn't see an issue. Her people were running scared trying to find a way to fight back but she kind of agreed with their new opponents.

From all accounts she'd heard, Nate picked the fight, Nate pulled his weapon first and fired the first shot. Nate was to blame. And if Nate had any ounce of a back bone, he would've been leading like the other group anyway. He would care about the fate of his people and wouldn't send them out on suicide missions like he so often did, because god forbid Nate get a scratch on his perfect tan that he worked on almost daily. Honestly, who puts a man like him in charge. Total prima-donna.

The first time they visited there was a tall man with a stellar mustache who introduced himself as Simon. He instructed his men to take half of their food supply and promised he'd be back the following week, probably with his boss, their leader, Negan. Flick had been standing by the food van when they arrived and took a step to the side as they started to take what was now theirs. She watched them as they worked, noticing a woman with a tattoo on the side of her neck lifting a huge box of canned soup.

"Need a hand?" Flick gestured to the box as the woman stared at her for a second, bewildered by the question. She nodded once and Flick took one side and helped her move the load to their cars. "Is it a violet?"

"Huh?"

"The tattoo on your neck, it's a violet isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah." The woman was clearly not used to people from other groups engaging her in a conversation.

"It's nice." Flick smiled and pulled the left shoulder of her shirt down, revealing a rose and vines covering the entire shoulder. "I got one too."

"Cool."

"I'm Flick, by the way."

"Connie." The woman straightened up as she stared down at the girl. "What's with the accent?"

"I'm from Brighton, originally."

"England?" Connie frowned. "What are you doing over here?""World went to shit and I missed my flight home."

Connie chuckled, leaning on the side of the truck she'd arrived in as someone cleared their throat behind them. Flick turned and saw Simon watching the two of them with a half frown.

"Are you helping us take your shit?" He tilted his head to the side in his confusion as Flick shrugged.

"It was a pretty heavy box and I don't see the point in causing more trouble." Simon stepped closed to her, pointing a finger in her face and she struggled with the urge to step away from him.

"You might just be the smartest person here, kid." He straightened up and ruffled her hair, laughing when she swatted his hand away.

"I'm 25." She turned and walked away, ignoring the glare of Nate who had been watching the whole exchange.

He was furious. After the Saviors had left he turned on Flick immediately. Why was she talking to them? What did they say to her? Was she on their side? Had she been one of them before? Flick listened to every question, smiled politely, climbed into the RV she shared with two other women and shut the door in his face. She could hear him shouting himself red in the face but she found the old Walkman she'd spent a month fixing and slipped the headphones over her ears.

* * *

The following week she watched through the window as Simon emerged from the truck, smiling in that kind but oddly intimidating way that he did. She saw Connie climb out of another, scratching the back of her neck as she looked around the camp. Flick fully intended to talk to her again, something about the girl said she'd make a good friend, but she was waiting. She wanted to see who this big bad leader of theirs was before she made herself known.

She watched them pile out of their trucks, idly wondering how many of them there were. It was like watching a group of clowns pile out of their clown car, only slightly more scary. Then she saw him. He had been in the same truck as Simon, climbing out with a smile that said he hadn't a care in the world. He was tall and slender, his hair was slicked back and he had a baseball bat, wrapped in barbed wire resting on his shoulder.

In the old world, he would've been any other guy walking down the street with a cocky attitude and too much arrogance. In this world, he was the boss, that much was obvious. Flick didn't need to go and talk to him to see it. She watched him for a few minutes more before she finally left the RV. The Saviors had been instructed to go through each vehicle and take whatever was worth something. Flick thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have keepsakes or sentimental items. All she had was her hunting knife that she kept tucked safely inside her boot and even that wasn't special. Just the first weapon she had laid her hands on and killed her first walker with.

She glanced around, spotting Connie coming out of an RV with a jewelry box in her hands. It belonged to one of the older women and Flick had told her multiple times that the jewelry didn't mean anything anymore. It was just metal and stones. She smirked a little, satisfied that the woman would finally be forced to come to her senses.

"Something funny?" Connie asked when she spotted Flick across the way.

"Nothing." She glanced at the wooden box. "You don't strike me as the jewelry type."

"I'm not but Negan's wives would like it and I'd be in good light for finding it."

"Wives plural?" Flick raised an eyebrow and Connie nodded. "Playaaa." The two of the giggled together and Flick struggled to remember the last time she had giggled. Laughed, sure, even chuckled... But giggling like little kids in the school yard?

She left Connie to her work after that, meandering around and saying hello. She soon found that Connie was the nicest of the Saviors, the others merely grunted in response or ignored her completely. One even shoved her out of his way despite the fact she wasn't even in his path. Eventually she settled for sitting on the hood of the car she had arrived in. It was a old blue Saturn S-Series and it was a hunk of junk. But it ran and it kept her from walking everywhere so she loved it. She continued to watch the saviors work, watch her own people stand in groups and avoid them. She smiled to herself, amused by their cowardice. Although, she couldn't pretend she didn't want a run in with them either.

"Well ain't you just the tiniest fuckin' thing?"

She turned to her right and found Simon and Negan approaching her. She smiled a little, slipping down off the hood. She tilted her head back to look up at the two of them. She knew they must be over six foot, easily.

"Yep." She popped the 'p', rocking back on her heels. "All four foot ten of me."

"Four foot fuckin' ten?" Negan leaned backward, laughing loudly and catching the attention of some of her group. She laughed with him a little, waving her hand in a dismissive motion.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a little thing. I get it all the time, go ahead and make your jokes."

"Jokes?" Negan bent, bracing one hand on his knee and the other on the bat. "Now why would I make jokes about something as adorable as you?" He straightened up, still smiling. "Ain't she cute, Simon?"

"I kinda wanna pick her up and put her in my pocket."

"Ha ha, very funny mustache man but you're not the first to say that."

Flick climbed back up to sit on her car, folding her legs beneath her. It was true, she was a tiny girl. She knew that, had always known that. But since the world changed, she had had to too. Of course she wouldn't have been a match for these two, stood looming over her. But she could handle the walkers. She was scrappy, as her dad would've said.

"Now, I've noticed something since I got here." Negan moved to sit on the very edge of the hood, letting the bat settle between his legs. "You, have spoken to my people, you even had a little laugh with Connie. I haven't seen you speak a word to your own."

"We're not the best of friends, if that's what you're asking."

"How long have you been here?"

"Three months, one week, two days." Negan laughed again at the precise answer. "And I was about to take off last week. Then your lot showed up and I figured I'd stay for the show."

"The show?"

"Anything that pisses off Nate is worthy of a bucket of popcorn."

"Nate?"

"The group leader." She pointed to him, pleased to see he was already watching them with a scowl on his face. "He's incompetent but no one will tell him that."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"I do. Frequently... It's hard to make an impact when the rest of the group treats me like a kid and him like some kind of hero."

"So take action." Negan stood from the car, set to leave but pausing at the last minute and turning back to her. "You know who I am, I assume?" His smile was arrogant, widening when she nodded. "Well, this lovely lady is Lucille." He swung the bat around to hold it between both hands. "She's awesome."

"I can see that."

"And you," He pointed to her with the barbed wire end of Lucille. "Are?"

"Flick."

"Flick?"

She nodded, unwilling to give her full name. There was no reason not to, she didn't have anything to hide, not that he could look her up on google anymore anyway. But she did enjoy the look on his face when she kept her mouth closed.

"See you in a week?" She asked as he continued to walk away. He chuckled, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Oh, she misses me already."

"I was talking to Simon."

There was a pause as he watched her, the fixed smile on her lips and the mischief in her eye. She wondered for a second if she had over stepped the line he clearly had around him. But then he laughed, Simon was grateful as he released the breath he was holding and laughed along with him.

"Damn, I like this one. She'd gonna be a ton of fun."


	2. Fraternizing

**Title -** _Exception To The Rule_  
 **Chapter title -** _Fraternizing_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Walking Dead in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _1335 words._

 **A/n -** _A short chapter, kind of a filler. Future chapters will be much longer._  
 _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Flick lived up to Negan's expectations and then some. He returned the following week but didn't speak to her. He watched her watch the rest of them and him, when she thought he wasn't looking. He knew the look in her eye, had seen in before. She was attracted to him and he'd be a damned liar if he said he didn't think she was hot too.

She wasn't his usual type. All of his wives were at least average height, dressed pretty, did their hair and make up and only spoke when spoken to. Well, at least where he was concerned. Flick was tiny, skinny, wore torn up jeans and tank tops most of the time, sometimes button ups or tee shirts. He wondered if she'd wear make up had she had access to any but honestly, she didn't really need it. She had auburn hair that reached her shoulder but she kept it up in a ponytail or a bun. Big green eyes, full of mischief, a rose tattoo on her shoulder and two prominent scars. One on her lower lip and one on her left collar bone.

But her looks were only a small part of the reason Negan found himself so drawn to her. It was her attitude that really had him hooked. She knew he was a dangerous man, knew that any one of his people would hurt her if she pushed them too far and yet she didn't seem to give a shit. She had a mouth on her and a playful nature which he thought was a blessing given the state of the world.

She had been speaking to Simon and Connie again when he headed over to join them. She gave him a half smile with a twinkling in her eyes before excusing herself.

"You look good leaving." Negan commented, smirk present as usual.

"I look even better coming." She winked at him over her shoulder and for a brief moment he had been truly speechless. Simon and Connie were laughing either side of him as he watched her go, a familiar tightening in his pants spurring him into heading back to the sanctuary sooner than usual.

Their flirting continued for weeks. Negan made a point to always be a part of the team that would head to Flick's camp. Sometimes he would make an effort to keep his distance, make eyes at her across the camp and other times he would be at her side, cracking jokes and making innuendos. And he was happy that his flirty nature was reciprocated. He had been about to leave one evening, going through their new haul with Simon by one of the trucks when he felt someone pinch his ass. He spun around and spotted her hopping away.

"Don't start something you can't handle, sweetheart." He teased as she turned, walking backwards as she smiled innocently at him.

"I just wanted something to think about in bed later." She wiggled her index and middle finger of her right hand at him, giggling at the almost pained expression he gave her.

On the flip side, as much as he noticed the flirty side of her, he eventually saw the angry side too. The way her group treated her pissed him off more than he would care to admit. She was isolated there, her leader was always butting heads with her and the rest of the group ostracized her for even talking to the Saviors.

One morning when Negan and his group were taking their haul, Connie headed over to him to tell him that Flick was engaged in some kind of argument with Nate. Curious, having never seen her rise to an argument before, Negan followed Connie to behind two of the RV's.

"The plan is set, end of."

"Not end of." Flick stepped in front of Nate when he moved to leave. "Your plan is stupid. Just like every other damn plan of yours."

"My plans work, yours are ridiculous."

"Mine would get what we need and they have a higher survival rate. Unlike your plans that almost always end with someone six feet under... But maybe that's on purpose. I mean, everyone that's died recently has been someone that's pissed you off. Makes me wonder why I'm still kicking. Or am I the next on your list? Hm?"

"You don't know what you're talking about little girl." Nate's tone was low and even. "If I wanted you dead, you'd be gone already."

"Now that is the dumbest fucking thing you've said all year." Negan made himself known, stepping around the side of the RV and moving to stand in between the two. It was almost comical, seeing this 4'10 girl squared up to Nate, fists clenched at her sides and nostrils flared. "See, I like Flick. I think she's hot as shit and funny too. If she dies, well... Lucille would sure as shit wanna have a fuckin' word with the person behind that." Negan stepped between them, toe to toe with Nate now as he rested Lucille on Nate's shoulder. "You do not touch her. I will shut that shit down, understood?"

Flick was gone when he turned to face her. Negan was confused, he'd been expecting a smirk or a joke or at least a fucking thank you. He found her marching off across the camp site and with his strides being at least two of hers, he soon caught up to her.

"You're welcome."

"I don't need you to fight my battles." She was still angry. Negan leaned on the side of her RV, stopping her from going inside. "Move."

"You are being impolite."

"You are being arrogant, as usual." She scoffed, folding her arms and staring him down. "We have a job to do and my jacket is in there. Move."

"Ask me nicely."

"Please mister Negan sir would you kindly get the fuck out of my way."

Negan stepped to the side but caught her arm when she moved forward. He leaned down a little until his mouth was level with her ear, breath sending shivers down her neck.

"Talk to me like that again and I'll be forced to punish you." He pulled back to look into her eyes, waiting until she nodded. "But call me sir more often, that would be fucking welcome."

"Kinky."

She shook herself free from his grip and climbed into her RV, sighing in relief when she heard his familiar loud laughter. She forgot sometimes just how dangerous he was. His attitude was hard to predict and she knew from stories how temperamental he could be. She located her jacket and pulled it on, heading over to her car. She took two other people with her, the others traveling together in Nate's pick up. They left the Saviors behind, expecting them to be gone when they got back. Negan had other plans however. He wanted to see how Nate's plan played out and to find out, he lounged around in Flick's RV for the afternoon. He was disappointed to see that her room was just one of the bunks with an old blanket thrown on top. There was no diary, no stuffed toys, no old pictures from before. Not a single piece of her old life lay on her bunk.

It was well into the night when the group got back. Negan noticed immediately that Flick's car was nowhere to be seen and his hand gripped around Lucille's handle tighter than usual. He relaxed a little when he saw the girl in question jump out of Nate's truck. Even in the dark from a distance he could see the fury in her face. Simon murmured something about 'a woman scorned' and backed away as she approached them. Negan wasn't sure what he was expecting when she came to a halt merely inches from him, head tilted back to look him in the eye. Whatever he had been waiting for, it wasn't what she said.

"Are you hiring?"


	3. Perfect Fit

**Title -** _Exception To The Rule_  
 **Chapter title -** _Perfect Fit_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Walking Dead in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2381 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"Are you hiring?" Flick repeated herself when Negan continued to do nothing but stare. She huffed, folding her arms across her chest, resting her weight on one foot as she tapped the other on the floor impatiently.

"Well what in the fuck has crawled up your ass on the damn fine evening?"

"I'll give you three fuckin' guesses." She scowled over her shoulder at Nate.

"What happened?"

"He wanted to go in guns a' blazing." She shook her head, moving to lean on the side of the RV beside him. "I said we should wait, we didn't know how many walkers were left in the building. Just cause we cleared the outside doesn't mean it was safe. But, oh no, Nate's word is law. He sent Julie and Daniel in first, they're dead now." She kicked at the dirt beneath her feet, sighing again in frustration. "Lost my fucking car too."

"That car was a piece of shit."

"Nate's a piece of shit and I'd still rather have the car."

Negan laughed, pushing himself off the RV. He gestured for Flick to stay put before heading over to Nate where they had a quiet conversation. Flick watched them for a few minutes, clenching and unclenching her fists every time one of them would look her way. Eventually she headed into her RV, grabbing a wash cloth and running it under the tap, squeezing some soap onto the surface and lathering it up. She carelessly tossed her jacket onto her bed and begun to wipe the sweat and grime from her skin from the afternoon run.

She tried to focus on something other than her anger but knowing that they had lost two more people that day was too much. The proverbial straw that broke the camels back. She needed to get away from Nate before she did something she would regret. She was just wiping her chest when Negan entered the RV

"Oh, don't stop on my account." His eyes drifted down to where the wash cloth was brushing against the top of her breasts, dampening the neckline of her tank top.

"What did you talk to Nate about?"

"I told him he's losing a soldier." Negan's eyes were still on her chest as he spoke, pupils dilating. She stepped closer, using her index finger on the underside of his chin to pull his gaze back to her eyes. He smirked, shrugging when she shook her head.

"Are you being serious?" Flick dropped the washcloth into the sink and leaned her hip against the surface. "I can join you and yours?"

"There are some t's and c's we've gotta go over and you'll have to make a choice, once I've laid your options out to you. But in a manner of speaking, yes. You're mine now."

"I'm mine." Flick corrected, raising an eyebrow at him. "I'll work for you but I still belong to me and no one else."

"Hm." Negan let out a low laugh as his gaze once again drifted south. He let his tongue slip past his lips, moistening them as he watched her breasts press together when she folded her arms in frustration. "We'll see about that."

He left, stopping to pop his head in and instruct her to pack her shit and meet him by the trucks. It didn't take her long. Just a duffel bag with her spare clothes in was all she needed. She pulled a half eaten bag of stale chips from the overhead cupboard and took them with her, nibbling on one as she passed Nate. He scowled at her but otherwise remained silent.

"Knew it." Emma, one of the women that Flick shared the RV with. Flick stopped to look at her, waiting for her to continue as she knew she would. "I knew you'd leave with them the first chance you got. Traitor."

"Traitor?" Flick scoffed, glancing around the camp. "Who exactly am I being disloyal to here, huh? Nate? He's not a leader he's just got the loudest voice here. The rest of you act like I don't even exist. So, am I going to go somewhere where I will be treated with respect, as an equal? You better damn well believe it."

Flick continued on her way to the truck, shoving another chip into her mouth angrily. Simon peered down at her, laughing at the look on her face. She gave a half smile and offered him a chip, which he politely refused. He opened the door for her to climb in the truck before moving to get in the drivers seat. A few silent minutes passed before the door opened and Negan jumped in, practically sitting in Flick's lap before she could scramble across the seat.

"Stale chips for dinner?" Negan frowned, nodding at Simon to leave the camp.

"I haven't eaten today, don't judge me."

"You can eat when we get back."

Negan watched Flick almost the entire journey home. He wasn't too proud to look away when she caught him and found himself more and more amused by her increasing confusion. He had Lucille resting across his lap, the barbed wire end closest to Flick. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and softly touched her finger to the sharp point of one of the barbs.

"Did you make this yourself?" She asked, trying to ignore the hole he was burning into the side of her head. He hummed his answer with a slight nod. "It's pretty cool."

" _She_ is _awesome_."

"Right." Flick nodded, smiling a little. "Never thought of making a weapon before." She looked thoughtful for a second before her eyes lit up. "I think I'd be a fan of the water gun flame thrower."

"You don't like Lucille?"

"I do but I couldn't pull it off. I'm four ten. If I try and intimidate someone with a baseball bat and nothing else people are gonna be looking for my mum to take me back to little league."

Both men erupted into loud laughter at her statement and Flick noted that it was the first time she'd seen either of them look completely at ease. She smiled bemusedly at the pair.

"You two should relax and laugh more. It suits you."

* * *

Stepping out of the truck and seeing the Sanctuary for the first time filled Flick's stomach with butterflies. A mixture of the good and bad kind. Part of her knew the dangers of choosing to come here. Negan wasn't a friendliest of men and his attitude could flip at a seconds notice and everyone here followed his orders. One toe out of line and she'd be on the receiving end of a good hard whack with the bat. But on the other hand, she saw the armed guards, the fences and the patrols. It was safe. Not to mention the promise of her own room.

Simon and Negan showed Flick around the whole place and she couldn't help herself but laugh when people kneeled upon Negan's presence. He frowned at her but didn't question the little giggle that kept sounding from her lips. He showed her everything from the gardens, the gate patrol, the kitchens and the common area. The last area he showed her was his wives quarters, not a place he would usually take new comers but Flick was different. She didn't seem surprised by his five wives and he figured Connie must have mentioned it to her in conversation. She introduced herself to all five of them and then followed him when he left. In a new room, empty and devoid of anything but the basics, he laid out his questions.

"You got a choice of where your place is here. Choice number one, you work for points and your life is a fucking shitty pile of crap that just ain't worth the hassle. Choice number two, you work for me. You get this room, and whatever you want whenever you want. Within reason. You are a savior. You are Negan. Or, choice number three." Negan smiled, stepping just a little too close for Flick's enjoyment. She didn't back away though, she held her ground and met his stare. "You be my wife. You live with the others and you don't have to work one day for the rest of your life. All you do is-"

"Screw you."

"Exactly." He grinned to Simon over her shoulder. The mustached man was leaning against the wall, truly curious to hear Flick's answer.

"Well then, I guess I am Negan." She dropped her bag onto the bed with a soft thump and sat down beside it.

"You sure about that?"

"Working for points sounds like it sucks." She shrugged. "And as for the wife thing... I'm flattered but my mother never did teach me how to share nicely."

There was one of those beats of silence where Negan's expression didn't move and you worried whether he was going to laugh or beat the shit out of you. But he smiled, laughed a little and ran a hand over his face.

"I was right! Wasn't I fuckin' right Simon? She is gonna be a ton of fun." He headed to the door and turned back to look at her. "Just a few more things... You start work tomorrow, there's a run and I want you on it. Give you a chance to prove yourself. And if you ever figure out how sharing works, you know where my office is, you're welcome to change you mind."

"I'm pretty stubborn once I'm set on something."

* * *

On the run the following day, Flick was eager to get to work. She was grateful when the leader of this smaller group actually listened to her suggestions and took them on board, even though his original plan was more than competent. They were allowed first dibs on their finds, providing it was nothing that Negan would want for himself. Flick collected a few little bits and pieces and shoved them into a backpack. She planned on collecting things on runs to decorate her room. She hadn't had her own room for a while and now that she did she fully intended on making it feel like a home. There was something about the sanctuary that felt different to other places she'd been. She actually felt comfortable.

When they got back after the long day, everyone was in high spirits. She hadn't thought that a group of people like the Saviors would actually be nice to be around. She expected some gruff angry men piled together in the back of the truck. And yes, there were alot of gruff angry men, but that was the surface. A few well thought out jokes and laughter and they soon opened up. Flick fit in here, she could laugh here and not be judged for having a sense of humor during the apocalypse.

When the truck was unloaded she enjoyed a shower and fresh clothes, so different from her usual wash cloth rub down in the evenings. Once she was clean she headed down to the dining area and picked herself out a freshly made tomato soup with some home made garlic bread. She decided not to question how they got the ingredients and merely sat to enjoy the meal. Negan spotted her across the room and made his way over, stealing a chunk of the garlic bread as he took a seat.

"How was your first day on the job?"

"Great." She slapped his hand and replaced the bread on her plate. "Your men are actually pretty fun to hang out with."

"Graham said you fit in well."

"It was nice to have someone leading that knew what he was doing. Not had that for a while."

"I like competency." Negan watched as she blew on a spoonful of soup before tasting it. She closed her eyes in bliss and let out a soft moan. "God damn, don't make noises like that when I'm sitting right here."

"Why not? Soups good."

"You give a man all sorts of filthy ideas."

"Oh?" Flick leaned forward over her meal. "Do share."

"I don't share in words, doll. I like physical examples better."

"Class participation?"

"Do I have a volunteer?"

They shared a laugh, both aware of the stirrings in their lower abdomen. But Flick shook her head and continued to dip the garlic bread into her soup. It was quiet for a few moments as Negan watched her, something she figured she was going to have to get used to.

"What's Flick short for?" He asked suddenly, scratching at the stubble on his chin.

"Felicity." She confessed without thinking, stopping briefly when she realized. She hadn't told anybody in this new world her name and she hadn't planned on telling him either. "Felicity Parker."

"Felicity." Negan hummed her name in a tone that was almost sordid. Flick paused with the bread half raised to her mouth, clenching her thighs together. "I like that. I could think of alot of different ways to say that."

"Negan." Her tone was warning as she closed her eyes to regain her senses. "I told you, I don't share."

"Mmhmm." His smirk was full of it's usual arrogance. "How long is that gonna last I fuckin' wonder. When you see me with my other wives and you start wishing it was you in their place. Or some other asshole here makes a move on you and you turn him down cause you know the only face you want buried between your thighs is mine."

"What makes you think I want your face between my thighs? I might like mustache rides." She looked around for Simon but found he was nowhere in the room. "Or I might even have my sights on Connie."

"A little lady love, huh?" His tone was downright dirty now as he moved eagerly towards her. "You ever been with another girl, hm? You like the taste of pussy just as much as I do?"

It was getting too much. He was too close, his smile was too goading, his words too tempting. She shifted a little, unwilling to back away and let him win. Instead, she forced herself to take another spoonful of soup.

"We all have our dirty little secrets Negan. I intend on keeping mine."


	4. Terms And Conditions

**Title -** _Exception To The Rule_  
 **Chapter title -** _Terms And Conditions_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Walking Dead in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._

 **Chapter Word Count -** _2268 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Three months, one week, four days. That was how long it took for Flick to crack. She had thought she'd last much longer, perhaps even get over the small crush she had on her new boss. But her new boss didn't like to make it easy and so her small crush had quadrupled in size to something akin to a very strong need to be with him. Not love. Not yet. But if she wasn't careful it would be.

She tried to keep her days routine; shower, breakfast, work, dinner, bed. Sometimes she'd drop in other things, having a few drinks with her new work friends if they suggested it or heading out just outside of the walls with Connie for some time away from the overwhelming masculine presence at the Sanctuary. But try as she might, Negan always found a way to see her every damn day. Even just passing by sent shivers down her spine and she hated it. She wasn't some preteen with a crush on the attractive married neighbor. She was a grown woman who was perfectly capable of handling her feelings and emotions.

Except she wasn't.

He quickly figured out that she liked to shower in the mornings and more often than not knocked on her door whilst she was still under the water. Flick would rush to grab a towel and head to answer, barely covered and dripping wet. Negan was let his eyes roam her body, taking his time to look her over before telling her where she'd be working for the day. He didn't need to tell her personally, she could get the information from Simon or Graham or Connie or any of the other Saviors she worked with. But Negan insisted on telling her himself.

She would see him across the room when she was eating and recall the things he said to her on the first night. She would feel the familiar stirring in her lower stomach along with the urge to press her thighs together. But she'd take a breath, pull her eyes from his and continue with her meal. Sometimes he'd take a slow walk over to her, smirk present and an air of arrogance around him. He'd always sit too close, rest Lucille against the table between them, lean in and just stare. He always waited for her to speak first because he knew she always would. He wasn't the kind of man you can just ignore. And then the filthy suggestions would come and she'd have to wolf down her meal and rush out of the room before she did or said something she'd come to regret.

Sometimes he decided to join her group when they went out on a run. Most of the time she didn't mind, having worked up a good rapport with him whilst they worked. Of course he'd still flirt and make lewd comments and sometimes she'd give as good back. But mostly they joked around and had little conversations about the things they found. Of course, it was hard to keep a work relationship when the group got separated during a herd and Negan conveniently got them stuck inside a closet together whilst the walkers passed. It was an over stocked broom cupboard that had them pressed chest to chest, so close that she could feel him against her thigh. He, as usual, just watched her and waited for her to say something. But she was too caught up in the noise of the groaning outside and so paid him no mind.

During the evenings he liked to find one of his wives and parade them around. He'd walk with an arm around their waist, usually slipping south so his hand cupped their ass as they walked. Flick would try and continue with whatever she had been doing previously but he made it so damn difficult. He'd have loud conversations with the wives about his plans for the evening. She could see the wives were uncomfortable with being show off like that and with him practically telling everyone within the vicinity exactly what he was going to do with them that evening. He'd hold them close, grab their ass, stick his tongue down their throat... Anything that popped into his head that might goad Flick into a reaction, he would do.

He even dragged his wives over to her sometimes, engaging her in a conversation whilst they would be perched on his lap. He'd jokingly apologize for poking them whilst they were seated on him but he would always be looking at her. Flick had ignored him once, instead choosing to talk to Frankie, his red headed wife. Negan was annoyed, that much was clear but Flick never expected him to do what he did. In her peripheral she noticed his hand sliding up Frankie's leg until it disappeared beneath the skirt of her dress. Flick frowned, but continued talking, until Frankie starting to wiggle in Negan's lap gradually becoming more and more breathless.

Flick had wanted to tell him to stop or at least leave them to it. But she didn't do anything. She stopped talking and just watched. She watched the fabric of Frankie's dress move where Negan's hand was concealed, watched Frankie tense and writhe against his fingers, watched her eyes clamp shut as she bit down on her lip and tried desperately not to make a sound as she came right there in front of her. Negan pulled his hand from between her legs, resting it on the table where his index and middle finger, now covered in Frankie's cum, shone in the dim light. Frankie's face was flushed red from a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. Negan moved his lips to Flick's ear, whispering just three words before he and his wife left her at the table.

"Could be you."

* * *

After so long of building sexual frustration and the only release being by herself with her own right hand, Flick finally had enough. She said 'to hell with it' and left her room in the dead of night. Halfway to Negan's room she realized she was only wearing a loose tank top and pajama shorts but given what she was going to Negan's room for, she figured the less clothing the better. The hall where his room was, was seemingly empty when she arrived. She walked straight up to his door, raised her fist to knock and then lowered it again. What if he was with one of his wives in there? She shook her head and raised her fist again. But what if he's lost interest? She lowered her fist, stepping back from the door.

She stood for five minutes before she headed back the way she came only to stop and turn back again. This went on for another five before finally she forced herself to knock on the door, slapping a hand over her face as she waited for him to answer.

"Took you long enough." Negan's voice came from the opposite end of the hall. "Some Benny Hill music over all that pacing you did would've been fuckin' hilarious."

He waltzed up to his door as she stood cringing against the opposite wall. He was in just his white tee shirt, no jacket and no Lucille. With a sigh, Flick felt deep inside her just how much she needed him. He opened his bedroom door, standing back to let her inside. She headed in, enjoying the feeling of carpet beneath her bare feet. When he gestured for her to take a seat she does and he sits opposite.

"So? How can I help you so late this fine fuckin' evening?" He was already smirking, he knew exactly why she was here but she wasn't going to play into his imagine of her being shy about this.

"I want to fuck." She said it confidently, not wanting to seem intimidated by the idea although she had to admit now she was here in his bedroom, her confidence seemed to have been left outside in the hall.

"Well I already knew that." He smirked. "But I don't have mistresses."

"So let's make a deal." She said and when he sat back in his chair, she went on. "I don't want to be like your other wives, doing nothing all day. I bore easily and in a place like this, it'd probably only take a few days for me to go stir crazy. So, I still work, like I do now. But I'll be your wife." It felt strange saying those words. She always thought when she became someone's wife it would be after a few years of being a couple first, not just a few months of needing good dick in her life.

"So, everything remains the same but we can fuck?" Negan asked and Flick nodded. "I assume you want to keep your room, Connie said you're quite attached."

"If that's alright."

"Mm." Negan scratched his chin where his stubble was starting to grow in again. "I'll let you know."

"You'll..." Flick swallowed hard, not sure she had heard him right. "You'll let me know?"

"You make a tempting offer. I'll give it a good think over and I'll let you know."

"Oh." She stood, legs a little stiff as she stared at him. "I'll just, uh... Leave then."

"Bye bye."

She left the room, closing it behind her with a soft click. She was in a confused daze as she made her way back to her room and lay down on her bed. Let her know. What the hell did that mean? This was surely just some game that he was playing. She rolled onto her side with a huff. She had expecting to be getting fucked senseless right about now, not lying in her own bed trying to figure out the riddle that was Negan.

* * *

The following day she decided to ignore the whole thing, like it never even happened. But of course, that was the day they were going to a new community they'd found to collect their takings. Negan was going and so was she. She headed to the cars early, skipping breakfast so she could jump in the truck that she knew Negan wouldn't ride in. He and Simon always took the larger truck. She was thrilled to find she was right in her assumptions and settled in for the journey.

At the community she wondered slowly, looking around for things that she might want for herself or things that Negan might want. She was in a small hut-come-house when she found two bottles of alcohol, hidden down the side of the make shift bed in the corner. One was rum and the other whiskey. Smiling to herself, with a new idea, she headed off to find her boss. She knew ignoring the situation wouldn't work but gentle persuasion might.

She found him talking to the groups leader and stood off to the side whilst she waited. She noticed him look at her over the other mans shoulder and so held up the alcohol with a little smile. She tilted her head to one of the huts before heading inside alone. Sure enough, he followed her with that familiar curiosity in his eyes.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" He took one of the bottles from her hand. "Cause it just might fuckin' work. Jameson? God damn!"

"Not a bribe. But I do have something that I think I should tell you, in regards to what we spoke about last night." She took a breath to steady herself, she wasn't sure whether her confession would make him want to fuck her more than he already did or if he'd start to back off.

"Oh?" He tilted his head and licked his lips in anticipation.

"I'm a virgin." She breathed. "As in, only kissed one person, never done anything beyond that. No fucking, no sucking... Nothing."

"Well I'll be damned." Negan gently placed the bottle on a small wooden table as he slowly moved closer to her. "This one other kiss you've had... How was it?"

"What do you mean? It was fine."

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

"Je-hee-sus." He ran a hand over his face, bending to be eye level with her. "I bet it was just a little peck on the lips, huh? No tongue, right?"

"Does it make any difference?"

"Oh, doll face, it makes all the difference."

He straightened up again, grabbing the Jameson from the table and taking the rum from her too. He smiled and moved for the door.

"Good intel. I'll give you my final answer a little later."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by without a single word from Negan. Flick started to think she had scared him off. Some men loved the thought of being a girls first and some didn't want the pressure. Flick didn't see the big deal. It was just sex, it wasn't that important. As long as she got to cum, she'd be happy.

She was sat eating her dinner, the exhaustion of the day beginning to set in, when Negan finally approached her. There was something in his eyes, some new excitement that caught her off guard for a moment.

"We have a deal. You still work, you can keep your room, you are my wife and we fuck." He held out his gloved hand for her to shake, which she did, her hand dwarfed by his. "Finish eating, take a shower and change into something comfy. Then come to my room later. I'll teach you everything over a glass of whiskey."


	5. TLC

**Title -** _Exception To The Rule_  
 **Chapter title -** _TLC_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Walking Dead in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3276 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Flick couldn't remember the last time she felt this nervous. Not during her first kiss, not during her exams, not during job interviews, not even the first time she had to take down a walker. She barely ate the rest of her food, quietly pushing her plate over to Dwight who had asked if she was going to finish. She forced herself to walk slowly back to her room, not wanting to rush and then have to wait around for hours before the time came to head to Negan's room.

She took her time in the shower too, washing her entire body twice to ensure there was nothing left of the days sweat and grime. She used her favorite shampoo she'd found in the storage area that smelled of raspberry and macadamia that she only used sparingly, not wanting to run out too soon. She shaved everything and slathered herself in the small pot of moisturizer she had, enjoying the little trivial things she had here at the Sanctuary for the first time.

She wrapped herself in a long over sized cardigan that she used as a bathrobe and headed down the hall to Connie's room, knowing she'd took a still working hairdryer from a run a month or so ago. Once she'd dried her head she scurried back to her own and room and pulled out her favorite underwear and pajamas. She had told herself she wouldn't buy into this crap. The world had ended what use was there for satin pajamas? But she couldn't help herself and took them anyway as a reward for a long day out of the sanctuary.

The underwear was nothing fancy but they matched and they weren't plain black or white. They were a lilac color and had a dusky pink waist band and bow with a matching bra. The pajamas were a loose tank top and short set made of royal blue satin. She felt more glamorous than she ever had when she slipped them on and she couldn't help but think how it'd feel when Negan took them back off again. She could barely wait to see his face when he saw her in them.

When she was fully ready she checked the watch that lay on her dresser and saw it was almost half nine. She slipped the over sized cardigan back on along with a pair of converse she'd had for a while, regretting her decision not to get slippers from storage. She once again forced herself to go slowly to Negan's room and this time when she arrived, she didn't hesitate to knock.

Silence and then footsteps, lighter than usual. Flick was confused until the door opened and she saw Negan's feet were bare. He still had on his usual jeans but only wore his white t shirt, his jacket long forgotten. He smiled a little and stepped back to let her in. He knew she was nervous, she had that energy vibrating from her as she brushed passed him. He closed and locked the door, noting the little twitch she gave at the sound of the lock.

"Drink?"

"Please."

Whilst his back was turned away from her, pouring them both a glass of the Jameson she had found, she shed the cardigan and draped it over the back of the sofa. She wondered how to position herself. Should she sit on the sofa, on the arm, just lean her hip against it? What should she do with her arms? Should she smile? Shit, too late.

He turned back, a glass in each hand, finding her perched on the arm of the sofa with her hands resting in her lap. He very nearly dropped the glasses at the sight of her in those pajamas. He was used to the flannel shorts and over sized t shirts not satin. Damn, she looked delicious and he couldn't even form the right words to tell her that.

"Something wrong?" She asked when he was silent for too long. "Too much?"

"Not at all." Negan regained his senses, mentally berating himself for turning into a gawping mess. "I've just never seen you look like that."

"What do you mean?" She took the glass from him, sipping demurely at the whiskey.

"You always look like hot shit, even doing nothing, it's weird... But seeing you all dressed up in that, just for me... I'm hard as a fuckin' rock already and you haven't even laid a finger on me yet."

"You should see how damp my panties are."

"God damn!"

He chuckled loudly, gulping down his drink in one go and quickly grabbing hers from her. He placed both glasses on the table to the side of them, reaching out his hand to pull her up. He tugged her too hard on purpose, grinning when she fell into his chest. The top of her head reached just below his collar bone and he enjoyed the ability to tower over her so easily. He bent a little, grabbing the backs of her thighs and scooping her up into his arms. He seated her on the counter of his kitchen area so they were eye level for a change.

"Hi." She giggled, cheeks flushed a furious pink.

"Hey." He smiled back, leaning forward and brushing the tip of his nose against hers. "Show me how you kissed whoever you had your first kiss with. Make sure you do it exactly like you did when you were fourteen."

Flick frowned a little but did as he asked. She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips firmly against his for just a few seconds before pulling away again. Negan chuckled, more to himself than at her. He took her chin between his thumb and finger pulling her back to him. He mimicked what she had already done, but this time tilted his head to the side slightly parting his lips and pulling gently on her chin so she would do the same. Gradually she relaxed into him, placing her hands on his chest and following his lead.

She startled a little when she felt his tongue trace her lower lip but refused to pull away, instead allowing him to continue. The sensation of having his tongue in her mouth was strange at first but all too quickly she could feel her arousal building and without even realizing, she had hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him as close to her as she could manage. Her hands gripped his shoulders as though he might slip away if she let go. One of Negan's hands rested on her neck and the other was low on her back, tips of his fingers skimming the top of her ass. When they eventually pulled away from each other they were both flushed and breathless, chests heaving at the lack of oxygen.

"Now that," Negan smirked, "is a kiss."

"No shit."

He helped her down from the counter and lead her across to his bed. She sat down in the middle, scooting further back when Negan crawled over the top of her. He caught her lips in another heated kiss, pushing her onto her back beneath him. Feeling brave, Flick let her hands wonder beneath his shirt, tracing up his stomach and across his chest. He pulled back, sitting up to pull of his shirt and toss it across the room. He leaned back down pushing her own shirt up and pressing kissed to her stomach, his stubble tickling her skin. He pushed the fabric up until she took the hint and pulled the garment over her head.

He reached for her breasts, squeezing them gently and pressing them together with an amused smile. He pressed his face between them and Flick gasped, feeling his tongue against her sternum. He quickly slipped his hands behind her and unhooked the bra, pulling it down her arms and flinging it away. Again the same smile, like that of a teenager seeing his first pair of boobs. He took her left nipple between his lips and her mouth fell open at the feeling. He sucked and gently grazed his teeth over the sensitive flesh until her eyes fell closed. She was vaguely aware of her own hand reaching to run through Negan's hair as he switched between her nipples, her underwear becoming soaked as he toyed with her.

He pulled her back up onto her knees, moving so he was knelt behind her. His lips were against her neck as his hand ran from her breast, down her stomach and to the waistband of her shorts. He pushed them down along with her panties, leaning over her shoulder to see just how wet they were, smiling when he saw the darkened patch of fabric. He used one hand to hold her waist as the other slid down to her heat, fingers slipping between her folds. She gasped, eyes shooting open as she gripped his wrist and prevented him from going any further.

"Trust me." He murmured into her ear. "Just trust me. And if you wanna stop, say so."

Flick turned her head to look into his eyes for a moment before she released his arm, reaching up to the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. As she did one of his fingers dipped into her and she jerked her hips at the sudden intrusion. Negan continued, using one finger for a while and then adding another. Flick broke from the kiss, unable to focus on anything other than the feeling he was creating between her legs. It was lucky he had one hand on her waist because she was struggling to hold herself up. Soon enough she felt the feeling she'd only ever felt at her own hands and she writhed in his arms, small panting gasps escaping her as she bent almost double, his finger still rubbing her into a shaking mess.

"Fuck me, doll! You are hot as shit when you cum!"

Negan dropped onto his back, allowing her to take her time in getting back up. When she was upright again he gestured for her to lay against his chest. She did, kicking off the shorts and panties that were resting around her knees as she moved. Another searing kiss knocked the breath from her once more but from this position, she could let her hands freely roam his chest. She allowed herself to be greedy as she felt his heated skin, skimmed the line of hair above the waistband of his boxers, leading up to his belly button.

"If you're hands are gonna wonder that far down there's really no use in stopping them." He teased, watching her as her eyes wondered to the prominent bulge in his pants. She unbutton them slowly, watching his face as she pulled down the zipper and slipped her hand inside. His eyes fell shut at the feel of her soft hands on him. Spurred on by his reaction she pushed down his pants a little to pull him free, finally able to see the full size of him. She bit her lip, brow furrowing as she stared at his stiff cock, looking even bigger in comparison to her hand.

"What's wrong?" He murmured, eyes falling to her worried expression.

"You're gonna tear me in half."

He couldn't help but laugh at the innocence in her voice. "I'll be gentle, promise."

She ignored him, moving her hand up and down his length instead. "Can I..." She inclined her head to his crotch and he nodded, bemused that she was asking his permission to suck him off. "I've never done this, so if I'm really bad you can't blame me."

"I'll talk you through it." He leaned up to rest on his elbows, watching as she continued to pump him. "What you're doing is great but use your other hand on my balls." She cupped him, rolling her thumb over him. "That's it." He let her continue in silence until she looked to him for further instruction. "Ok, just start by licking the tip. All around it like you would an ice cream." She did as he said, running her tongue around the head of his cock and he groaned at the feeling. "Just like that, baby... All of it, use your tongue on all of it."

She moved to run her tongue along his shaft, even dipping lower to his balls which he praised her for. Soon enough he told her to put him in her mouth and do like what she'd seen in porn. She wondered why he assumed she'd even watched porn but didn't see the point in trying to deny it. She started with just the head, gradually taking more and more of him in until she couldn't anymore. Whilst she was bobbing her head up and down, he grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the base of him and moved it up the rest of him that couldn't fit in her mouth. She took the hint and continued without his aid until he was bucking up against her.

Gently, he pulled her from him, telling her in a strained voice that he was going to cum. She was grateful that he had warned her and used her hands to finish him, smiling when his load landed on her breasts. His smile mirrored hers as he sat up to kiss her again. He pulled her down to lay on her back, shifting to lay between her legs.

"What are you doing, Ne?"

"Gonna need a second to get nice and hard for you again so in the mean time I'm gonna return the favor." He spoke with his lips against her thigh and she squirmed as his stubble tickled her sensitive skin.

He didn't give her anymore time to prepare herself before he pressed his tongue against her clit, lapping up the taste of her. She let out a small squeak of surprise as he ate her pussy, slipping his fingers into her again. He pressed his other hand on her lower stomach and the sudden intensity of the pleasure she felt increased tenfold and she began to buck her hips against his mouth. He gave an animalistic growl that vibrated on her, sending her crashing over the edge as she cried out, fisting the sheets beneath her.

She couldn't bring herself to move nor open her eyes as she listened to Negan move around her. When she did blearily blink one eye open a crack she saw him move to kneel between her legs with something in his hand. His lips and chin were glistening with a coat of her juices that he darted his tongue out to taste. She looked at him properly and found that he was opening a condom and slipping it over his now hardened cock.

"You alright down there, sweetheart?" He was smirking at her as she remained unmoving.

"You damn near killed me." She giggled. "Death by orgasm. What a way to go."

"That's how I wanna go out." He grinned, leaning over her, his cock pressing into her stomach as he kissed her. "You ready for me?"

"Just go slow, ok?"

"Of course." Another kiss. "Tell me if you want to stop."

She nodded and he raised up to rest his weight on his hands. He reached down to position himself before sinking into her. Her arousal, coupled with her two orgasms made it easy for him to slide into her. He continued until he was buried to the hilt, resting there to let her adjust to the feeling. He looked down at her, eyes closed and lips parted. He kissed her lips, her nose and cheeks and both eyes, across her forehead and her chin until she finally looked at him.

"Ok?" He asked, in a voice more tender than she knew him to be capable of.

"Ok."

He watched her face twitch as he pulled almost entirely out of her before slowly sinking back in. To begin with, he kept his rhythm slow and steady, pressing his face into the crook of her neck so he could hear every whimper, every moan and breathless gasp that came from her. She let her legs wrap around his hips, her fingers clinging to his back as he made a mark on her neck. She was tight around him, almost overwhelmingly so and it was taking all of his self control not to pound away at her. He wanted to do this right, make sure she had so much of a good time she wouldn't be able to resist coming back for more.

Eventually he asked her if she wanted to try a different position and she agreed, moving her legs so he could pull away from her. He rolled her onto her stomach, pulling her hips so she was on her hands and knees and quickly entered her again from behind. The moan she gave was louder than before and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't hide it, doll. If I make you feel that good then it's only right that people should hear about it."

He leaned forward, grabbing both of her breasts in his hands as he thrust into her, his speed only a little faster than before. She couldn't help the sounds that fell from her lips, no matter how hard she tried to be quiet. She couldn't hold her own weight and let her face press into the mattress as Negan squeezed the flesh of her ass.

"N-Ne?" She gasped and he slowed, leaning to hear her. "Can I try something?"

"You can try any damn thing you want."

She fell forward, pulling herself away from him and gesturing for him to lie down. When he was settled she clambered over him, rubbing her pussy against his cock that was resting against his stomach.

"Fuck, you wanna ride me, baby?"

"Mmhm." She hummed, stopping what she was doing and rising up to line him up and sink down onto him.

"God damn, you're a fuckin' natural."

She braced her hands on his chest as his hands gripped her hips and helped to guide her as she slowly began to ride him. The sudden feeling of how deep he was seemed too much as he now used one hand to rub against her clit. She fell into his chest, groaning out his name as she came around his cock, the feeling of her walls tightening around him pushing Negan into his own orgasm. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him for a while until he became soft again. She moved to kiss him, slow and chaste this time.

"Thank you." Her voice was low as she rolled off him.

"Are you thanking me for fucking you?" He asked, incredulously.

"I'm thanking you for fucking me gently." She climbed from the bed, wobbling on her tired legs for a moment before moving to find her discarded clothes and clean his cum from her chest.

"Where are you going?" He asked, too tired to sit up.

"I know you don't let your wives stay the whole night."

"You can." He said it before he thought about what allowing that would mean but she skipped over it like it didn't matter.

"That wouldn't be fair on the others." She sighed, eyes looking regretful as she watched him roll onto his side to look at her. "Goodnight, Negan." She said once she was dressed, heading for the door only to stop when he called her name.

"I promise you, next time won't be so gentle."


	6. Anger Management

**Title -** _Exception To The Rule_  
 **Chapter title -** _Anger Management_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Walking Dead in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2741 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Negan had given her a few days after her first time to relax. She whispered to him the following morning that she was sore and he insisted she go to his room and make use of the bathtub he had. He had thought about joining her but decided she deserved the time alone. The two days following were not his choice, nor hers, but rather an irritating group that just refused to accept the change in their leadership. He had been taken away from the Sanctuary to set them straight and so Flick busied herself with her own work.

She radioed over to Negan and his group to see if they needed any help, which of course they didn't, and Negan had attempted to persuade her to engage in phone sex. She laughed at his suggestion and reminded him how many people would be listening to them. Not that he cared, but she managed to coerce him into waiting until he got back.

Flick had thought she'd be more embarrassed for people to know she was now one of the wives but she felt the opposite. When Simon had first made the assumption the day after they first fucked she'd paused for a moment before nodding confidently.

"Yeah. We consummated the marriage last night, actually."

"Alright, kid. I don't want the sordid details." Simon held his hands up with a laugh.

"How'd you guess anyway?"

"Well, you've got that weird little smile on your face that I only usually see when Negan's around and the big guy himself is bouncing around here like he's Richard fucking Simmons."

Flick had snorted at the thought but knowing that Negan was just as happy about their change in relationship as she was made her giddy. Connie knew almost immediately too, asking it loudly in the back of the truck in front of the rest of their work group. Flick had only blushed a little as she nodded, greeted by the stereo typical jeering from the men but none of it was malicious. They were all smiling and making playful quips. It reminded her of home, her real home, back in England.

"Makes a change, him having a wife like you." Sam, one of the men said when the noise died down a little.

"What do you mean?"

"His other wives, no matter what reason they're with him for, don't do a damn thing. They just sit up in their room all day everyday and only come out to service Negan." Sam shook his head as though perplexed by the whole thing. "At least you're working still."

"Don't blame them." Flick frowned. "Negan keeps them separate for a reason and insists that they don't work. If you angry at anyone for them being home whilst your out here, be mad at Negan, they're his rules."

"So why are you still coming out with us?"

"Cause I was smart enough to set my own rules before I agreed to be a wife. I keep my room and my job, done deal."

"Whatever the situation is, no one can deny that Negan is nicer to be around when he's around you."

"Whatever." Flick brushed off the backhanded compliment but a few others piped up to agree with the statement. "We're here, let's go get some loot."

* * *

There had been more to look through than they originally thought and so the group didn't get back to the Sanctuary until late in the evening. The rest of the trucks were parked up, other Saviors taking boxes from the back. Simon was pacing around, looking tired and a little on edge. Curious, Flick headed over to him to see what was going on.

"Hey, Mustache." She shouldered him gently as she reached him, looking curiously into some of the boxes as people passed by her. "How'd it go? They get the message?"

"Oh thank god you're back."

"Aw, you miss me that much?"

"Negan's pissed." Simon sighed, rubbing one of his eyes and suppressing a yawn. "He was looking for you when he got back and it only made his mood worse when you weren't here."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, you calm him down." Simon cringed when he heard someone drop a box just inside the storage room door. "Look, just go find him please. I think he was heading to the wives room."

Flick was worried. Negan was unpredictable at the best of time but in a bad mood? He may as well have flashing lights and sirens and wear a warning sign around his neck. She broke into a light jog when she got inside, wishing she'd had a chance to shed her guns and ammo, the weight tiring her out after the long day. She found Negan with Amber, just coming out of the wives room.

"Oh." She stopped at the end of the hall.

"There you are!"

"Simon said you were looking for me but I guess you're all set?" She nodded in Amber's direction and made to leave but Negan stopped her.

"Wait." He turned to Amber with a faux apologetic smile. "You're services are no longer needed." Amber nodded, glancing briefly at Flick before heading wordlessly back into her room. "You," He pointed at Flick, "my room, now."

She had no choice but to follow silently behind him, the look on his face didn't let her even think about doing otherwise. He slammed the door shut and locked it as soon as she was inside. He grabbed her arm when she moved too far away, pulling her back and pushing her against the door. He pressed his chest hard against hers, his hands gripping her hips tightly.

"What happened?" She murmured as he ground his hips into her.

"Fuckin' assholes."

He growled the words, dipping his head to her neck. He kissed the warm flesh there, biting every so often, bringing pleasured gasps to her lips. His hands were all over her, groping her breasts, her ass and eventually dipping into her jeans to feel her pussy. He rubbed her for only a brief second to ensure she was wet enough for him before pushing two fingers into her roughly. She gasped loudly, jerking her hips backwards only to be stopped by the door.

"Do not move away from me."

Negan pressed his forehead against hers, fingers pumping in and out of her at a furious pace as his free hand held her against the door. She was forced to hold eye contact with him as he pushed her into an orgasm, writhing against him and clutching fistfuls of his shirt in her hand. Her legs began to shake beneath her and so Negan was quick to lift her to her feet and drop her unceremoniously onto the bed.

She was stripped and bare before him before she could even comprehend what was happening. He beckoned her to the edge of the bed with his finger, unzipping his jeans and pulling his already hard cock free. He grabbed the messy ponytail on the back of her head, using it to pull her towards him, pushing his cock past her lips not bothering to go slowly for her sake. He was frustrated and he needed a release and god damn he was going to get it. There was only a brief second that he waited to see if she was against this but her mouth was already open and tongue poking out.

She settled her hands on his hips as he fucked her mouth, her spit beginning to run over her lips and down her chin. When he pulled back for a brief second she sucked in a shuddering breath, looking up at him with lust blown eyes, flushed cheeks and that goddamn smirk that got him riled in all the right ways. He pushed back into her mouth, forcing her down on his cock until he heard the quiet sound that told him she couldn't take any more. He stopped, pulling back but she pushed forward again. Frowning, he allowed her to take control, if only for a moment. She moved back and forth, dipping a little lower each time, and each time she made that gagging sound. It took her a few tries but soon enough she had her nose pressed into his pubes, eyes watering but she took all of him, deep throated his whole cock and god damn was he proud.

"Holy Shit!" He grinned, mood lifting already. "You are something else, doll."

She pulled back, gasping for air and wiping the spit and tears from her face. She couldn't explain herself or her sudden behavior. She'd never liked rough and messy blow jobs when she watched porn, it always turned her right off before. But right now, with Negan grinning like he was she was wetter than ever and she had a strange sense of pride at having taken all of him.

He made a twirling motion with his finger and without having to be told she turned around, bending over the side of the bed. She watched over her shoulder as he stripped his clothes and so she wiggled her ass in the air, yelping when his hand came down hard on it. He did it again, just to hear the noise again, rubbing the tender flesh immediately after to earn a whimpering moan. But even he couldn't hang on any longer.

He moved behind her and pushed into her without warning. Her spit still coating his cock acted as lubricant along with her dripping arousal. She moaned loudly, breath forced from her as he pounded into her. He took out his frustrations on her, his pace relentless as his hand continued it's assault on her ass cheeks. He released a groan through gritted teeth, using his free hand to pull the hair tie from her hair only to then grab a fistful of the auburn locks and pull her back. She moved with him, straightening up until her back was against his chest. He leaned down, biting her neck in the same spot he had previously, his other hand now slipping around to rub against her clit.

"Fuck, Ne!" She shouted, hands trying desperately to grab onto any part of him that she could find. She found purchase on his bicep, digging in her nails as he brought her through a second orgasm, causing her to collapse back onto the bed in a shuddering heap.

Negan chuckled and pulled himself from her, smiling proudly at the whimper she gave at the loss of contact. He climbed onto the bed, pulling her up with him and settling himself between her legs, finally able to see her face properly. She smiled up at him only for her mouth to fall open when he slammed back into her. He legs came up to wrap around his waist, pulling him deeper into her. Her hands once more tried to cling to him, gripping his hair and running scratch marks down his back.

"Negan, fuck!" She gasped, eyes wide. "M' gonna cum again." She shook her head desperately. "Can't! Too soon!"

"Yes you can!" He moved faster, deeper if possible reaching for her clit again.

"C-c-" She squeezed her eyes shut. "With me." She was barely coherent at this point, fighting off the orgasm she knew was coming. "Cum... with me... P-please."

"Fuck-" Negan gasped but nodded working harder to push her over the edge. As soon as her walls began to tighten around him he began to shoot his load into her, having overlooked putting on a condom before they began.

"What-" Flick's voice was confused as she came down from the high, Negan still inside her, panting above her. She could feel that something was different and she looked down at where they joined before looking back at Negan's closed eyes. "No condom?" He shook his head, looking guilty. Flick giggled, the expression so out of place after what they had just done. "Frankie made me get the morning after pill from the Doc. I grabbed a bunch just in case we ran out."

"God, you girls think of everything." Negan pulled himself from her, rolling onto his back with a blissful sigh. "You alright?" He asked suddenly.

"After that? I'm great."

"I didn't hurt you? It wasn't too much?"

"There was pain... When you bit me and slapped my ass and when I deep throated you." She spoke honestly, knowing that Negan would want nothing less. "But it was good... Actually I was hoping you'd do it again sometime."

"That is why you're my favorite." He chuckled, pulling on his duvet and throwing it over the both of them.

"You're shouldn't pick favorites." She chastised but couldn't hide her smile. "And I should go."

"Wait."

"Negan, you know it wouldn't-"

"Be fair, bla bla bla." He groaned with a roll of his eyes. "But you don't have to go right away. Since we started fucking we've barely spoken. Not like we did before."

"I think you're the first man to ever complain of a lack of communication." Flick smiled and rested her back on the head board, using the duvet to cover her sweaty body.

"That's a stereo type." Negan placed an arm behind his head, turning a little to look at her. "So, Felicity," He smirked when she grimaced at the name she clearly hated, "How did a little Brit chick like you end up of here in the U-S-of-A?"

"I was working."

"Doing?"

"I was in musical theater." She smiled at the memory of the hectic back stage, matinee's and two show days. "Nothing fancy like the West End or Broadway. Just amateur productions but I was playing Columbia in The Rocky Horror and our director wanted to take it to his hometown in Chicago. He gave my name to a few of his director buddies and so I ended up in a production of Seven Brides For Seven Brothers. We went on a small tour, played a matinee in Atlanta and then the dead started coming back to life."

"So you got stuck here?" Negan summarized and Flick nodded with a small sigh. "You miss it? Home, I mean?"

"Sometimes." She thought of her home and bit her lip. "I try not to think about it too much but mainly I just wonder if it's the same there as it is here. If my family made it or not."

"If they made someone as bad ass as you, they've probably got their own community."

"Yeah. Probably." She shook her head, easing off the heaviness that had settled over her as Negan reached out and placed his hand over her foot, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. She smiled, knowing he had wanted her hand but he couldn't reach it. "What about you anyway? What did you do before this shit show started?"

"Baseball coach." He shrugged. "Worked at a high school."

"No shit." She chuckled. "Were you like a movie coach in grey sweats and a cap trying to be everyone's friend or a porno coach in tight slacks who gave extra tutoring to the perky cheerleaders?"

"You have a filthy mind, sweetheart." He laughed. "I could've fathered those girls."

"I'm only twenty four you know." Flick tilted her head. "How old are you?"

"Old enough."

"Old enough to know better?" She teased. "C'mon are you my silver fox or what?"

"Don't get cocky, kid."

"Don't start that shit, I get enough of it from Simon."

The two of them talked well into the early hours of the morning, about their pasts, their old jobs and their friends. Negan kissed her hard when they spoke about family again and Flick had tried her best not to cry about it. He could see her face getting more and more red as she held the tears in and so he kissed her to distract her from the pain. She didn't need to feel that, there was nothing she could do about it now.

Flick was almost asleep when she realized what she was doing. She wouldn't let herself stay, not when Negan didn't let any of his other wives stay the night. She forced herself up from the bed, laughing loudly when Negan groaned like a toddler having a tantrum. He rolled onto his front, watching her get dressed. He was practically pouting when she had her hand on the door handle.

"See you later old man."

"Cheeky."


	7. Maybe This Time

**Title -** _Exception To The Rule_  
 **Chapter title -** _Maybe This Time_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Walking Dead in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2844 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Since Flick became a wife, Negan had more sleepless nights than he had since the world first ended. Sometimes it was a good thing, Flick would be in his room, riding him into the early hours and then leaving him to think about the act until he passed out. But sometimes, gradually becoming more and more often, he would lie awake thinking about her and how he felt now.

He used to be brash and careless when it came to his wives and as much as he despised rapists, he couldn't deny there was a certain element of force used to get the five he had before Flick came along. Of course he'd never force himself on any of them, god no! But putting an iron to Dwight's face and having Sherry be his wife? One of them was only there to get medication for her family he knew that. None of them really wanted him but he had them anyway. Why?

Flick was the only one who came to him of her own free will, out of pure want and need to be with him. He couldn't figure out what she saw in him. If he was truly honest with himself she could do much better. She could get someone who hasn't done the things he's done. A better man. He accidentally suggested it to her once, he was drunk, not thinking straight. She'd looked downright appalled at the idea. She took him back to his room and in his state he thought he was gonna get lucky. Instead she fixed him a strong coffee and sat him down on his bed.

"I am with you because I want to be with you." She spoke slowly and clearly, watching his face to make sure he was listening and taking in what she was saying. "I fought it, at first. I didn't like the thought of sharing you, I still don't like the thought of sharing you. But I do it because I want to be with you. I don't want some other person who treats me different. I want you. Understood?"

He had nodded and pouted when she refused to stay the night. But when he woke up the following morning he realized he had some plans that he needed to put in motion. And that began with Amber and Tanya. The most reluctant of his wives.

* * *

Flick was wondering around the sanctuary, enjoying a day off. She'd never taken the time to explore properly and thought, 'why not?'. It was as she was passing the children's school area that she noticed Amber. She didn't recognize her immediately, in jeans, boots and shirt. The outfit was odd but it was the broad smile that really threw her. She only ever saw smaller ones come from the blonde, always a little uncomfortable. Negan popped into her mind, wondering what he'd do if he knew Amber was down here, so far from her room and no longer in the dress that told everyone who she was. As much as she didn't want an argument to break out, she also didn't want to get involved in business that wasn't hers. And besides, Amber looked happy and who was she to ruin that?

Tanya actually found her. Waving excitedly before she dragged her into the kitchens. She too was out of her usual black dress and sandals. She insisted Flick try a new pasta sauce she had made and whilst confused, Flick couldn't deny it was delicious.

"I used to be a chef." Tanya explained. "When Negan let us go he told me I could work in the kitchens. I almost kissed him in a thank you sort of way but I caught myself just in time." She was giggling to herself in a giddy sort of way but Flick was still confused.

"I think I'm missing part of this conversation." She frowned. "What do you mean Negan let you go?"

"Oh, I thought you would've known." Tanya waved her hand like it was a trivial matter. "Negan came to see Amber and I and we assumed he wanted us together at the same time. You have no idea how relieved I was when he said he had no need for six wives. He told us we could go back to working for points, be with our families again." She looked thoughtful for a moment as she stirred the simmering sauce. "I don't know what you did to him, Flick... But I like this new Negan."

"Nothing to do with me. I had no idea." Flick shook her head, deciding to talk to Simon and see if he had known about this. "Are you going to be alright, working for points again?"

"He put me in the kitchens and Amber in the school. They're some of the only jobs with a steady supply of points so we should be fine. I think he thought about it before he let us go."

Flick shook her head and left Tanya to it, heading outside to find Simon. It took her a little more wondering but she soon found him in what had become a sort of hang out room for the more important saviors. Connie was in there too, angrily pushing at the buttons of an old Gameboy she'd found a few months ago. Simon was on the opposite end of the sofa, coffee in hand as he went through a list, presumably telling of items found on the most recent run.

Flick dropped heavily into the seat between her two friends, lifting her feet onto the cushion and hugging her knees to her chest.

"Something on your mind, kid?" Simon turned to her and even Connie paused her game. Flick was grateful for her friends in this world. "Come on, stop twirling your hair and spit it out."

"You sound like my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Connie frowned.

"She was four years older than me." She smiled. "I had a brother too, he was six years older."

"Might've guessed you were the baby." Simon teased. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I'm just confused." She took Simon's coffee, stealing a sip and smirking at his faux angry face. "Negan let Amber and Tanya go back to work. They aren't wives anymore."

"Is that it?" Connie scoffed. "I thought someone had died, the look on your face."

"Mm. Not exactly a surprise." Simon agreed.

"It's not? Mister six wives, 'I don't do mistresses' suddenly dropping down to four isn't a surprise to anyone?"

"To you perhaps. But to us? No." Simon chuckled at Flick's frustration. "We see the way he looks at you, we hear the way he talks about you and more often than not we hear the noises coming from his room when you're in there."

"So?"

"So, we've got bets on how long it'll be until you're his only wife."

"I give him another week." Connie murmured, immersed in her game again.

"And I said end of the month." Simon nodded. "So if you could maybe make him hold on till then, I'd be grateful. I'd get three bottles of gin, a bottle of whiskey and a box of cigars."

"Who's in on this bet?" Flick looked around the room in an accusatory way.

"Me, Connie, Graham, Dave, Sam, Fat Joey, Thin Joey, Dwight, Sherry, Nina, Gary and Tom."

"And two guys from the satellite outpost that came back for a few days two weeks ago."

"Right, uh... Johnny and Trevor."

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" Flick jumped up from the sofa, turning back to give them a piece of her mind but stopping short when she saw their amused expressions. "I want in."

"What?"

"I bet that he will never have just one wife."

"I'll take that bet. What's your offer?"

"I got four homemade chocolate bars that I've been saving since I got here."

"Deal."

* * *

It was a few days later, Connie now out of the running for the bet, that Negan was looking everywhere for his new favorite wife. As was becoming common, she was in the hang out room for the saviors. He was grateful that it was getting late in the evening and most of his people were either eating, relaxing in their rooms or on watch.

Flick was reading a book with her feet resting on the table in front of her. Negan took a moment to watch her. He always enjoyed seeing her relaxed, especially when the more common front she had was ready to strike whoever may cross her path. He glanced around, finding that there were four other people in the room. Connie was playing on the Gameboy, having become addicted to whatever dumb game she was playing. Simon was making himself a coffee, knowing the best brew was kept in this room and having a quiet conversation between themselves was Dwight and Nina. Nina was a lower Savior but was quickly working her way up the ranks. Negan enjoyed her wicked sense of humor too.

But that wasn't why he was here. He turned his attention back to Flick, who hadn't noticed his arrival. No one had. He hadn't made himself know, hadn't even closed the door yet. He knew when he did they would kneel. He sighed, closed the door and hastily told everyone to get up. It wasn't something he did often, only when he had other things on his mind and only if there was just a handful of them. Never in front of a crowd, he had to keep them from thinking he was a pushover.

Flick's smile was wide when she looked up at him. She didn't move to kneel, another perk of being a wife. She figured it was because she spent enough time on her knees looking up at him as it was. Her smile faltered however when she saw him failing to hide a large object behind his back.

"Ne?" She pointed at it. "What's that?"

He brought it into view. A large black hard guitar case. He took a seat beside her, not noticing Simon taking a seat opposite to watch them as Connie turned off her game. He opened the case, pulling out a used but still in decent condition acoustic guitar.

"I saw this yesterday and thought of you." He murmured. "You said you played."

"My sister taught me." She smiled idly. "She wanted to be a singer but she had awful stage fright so she taught me instead."

She lifted the instrument gently from it's case, resting it across her lap. She strummed an open chord, cringing at the sound and quickly tuning it to the best of her ability. Her sister had always tuned her guitar before. Shaking her head she forced away the memory and tried again, much more satisfied with the pleasant sound.

"Sing me something." Negan relaxed into the cushions of the sofa. "C'mon, anything at all." He pressed when she seemed hesitant.

"I don't know..." She frowned, wondering what to sing. It had been so long since she'd sung in front of anyone and if she was honest she did miss having an audience. Seeing faces of people enraptured because of her voice, her acting... She missed it more than she cared to admit. Smiling a little, she recalled one of her favorite productions she'd been a part of and tried out the strings until she got the music right.

"Ever see Cabaret?" She asked, still plucking the strings. She knew the song better on a piano but she got the basics down.

"I've seen a Cabaret evening at a strip club." Simon teased.

"The movie, smart arse." She shook her head. "Sally Bowles, Cabaret star, falls for a guy called Clifford."

"Big red dog?"

"Ha ha." Flick deadpanned as Negan glared at Connie and Simon for interrupting. "She's had a crappy love life in the past and so she's hoping that maybe Clifford is 'the one'. And she sings this song..." She cleared her throat, already feeling the faint blush on her cheeks. "Maybe this time, I'll be lucky. Maybe this time, he'll stay. Maybe this time, for the first time, love won't hurry away."

Negan was speechless. Her voice was strong, a clear reason for her to be on the stage. He allowed a grin to settle on his face, noticing that both Simon and Connie had gone silent in their teasing and just sat to listen.

"He will hold me fast. I'll be home at last. Not a loser anymore, like the last time and the time before. Everybody loves a winner, so nobody loves me. 'Lady Peaceful, ' 'Lady Happy', that's what I long to be. All the odds are in my favor, something's bound to begin. It's got to happen, happen sometime, maybe this time I'll win. 'Cos, everybody loves a winner, so nobody loves me. 'Lady Peaceful, ' 'Lady Happy', that's what I long to be. All the odds are in my favor, something's bound to begin. It's got to happen, happen sometime. Maybe this time, maybe this time, I'll win."

Flick trailed off, hearing the applause of the crowd from when she had first appeared as Sally Bowles, opening night in Manchester. Now though she just had the applause of five people. Somehow, it was enough. Somehow it made her feel at home, if only for a few minutes. Negan leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss, nothing to heated, he had taken note of her reluctance to kiss him so openly in front of everyone. When he pulled back Simon was grinning like a little boy who'd pulled a girls hair in the playground. He pointed to his ring finger and gave her a wink. Flick chose to ignore him and focus on her husband instead.

"Come on." She replaced the guitar in it's case, taking Negan's hand and pulling him to the door.

"Where are we going, doll?"

"I want to say thank you properly."

She could tell by his smile that he thought he was getting laid. Honestly, he would. But first, she really did just want to thank him. But she couldn't say what she wanted to in front of the others. Especially not with the current bet that was on. Once they were in his room she set the guitar down and turned back to him. On impulse she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. It took him a moment to get over the sudden shock but Negan soon had his arms around her waist.

"Something wrong?" He asked when she pulled back and he noticed her watery eyes.

"No, nothing at all." She laughed as a tear fell and brushed it away with his thumb. "Thank you. Really. I miss home, my job, my family. But music was something that was there for all of it. Dad was always musical, like I said my sister wanted to be but-"

"Stage fright." Negan filled in, knowing a few snippets from their past chats. "Your mom was a piano teacher right?"

"When we were really young, yeah. As soon as I was older though she went back to full time work. My brother was in bands all throughout his teens. I lived on stage. I loved everything about it, even two show days when I wouldn't get home until the early hours because the trains were delayed and I ached all over and collapsed into bed still fully clothed. It was all worth it cause I had my dream job."

Negan was smiling as he listened to her talk. She didn't talk about the past often and he could see how much it hurt, being so far from home, not knowing the fate of her family. But sometimes it was happier memories, like this.

"Music makes me happy. It reminds me of when my sister and I would stay up all night just singing together. She always came to opening night, of every show I was a part of. And closing night. And sometimes just random nights. She was my biggest fan."

"She sounds like a sweetheart."

"When you get to know her." She laughed. "Jessa could kinda seem like a bitch if you don't know her properly. She was aware she just didn't give a shit."

"Sounds like my kinda gal." Negan laughed.

"Yeah, you would've got along great with her... No one but her would've got me a gift as thoughtful as this. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for this, honey." Negan shed his jacket and moved them to lay across his bed, still keeping her close to his chest. "I'll always get you things you deserve. But..." He smirked. "You can repay me."

"Yeah, I wonder how." She giggled, hand drifting down his chest.

"Stay the night."

She paused, hand on his stomach, falling and rising with his breaths. She held his gaze, waiting for a sign he was joking. He wasn't and so she nodded.

"Ok. I'll stay."


	8. Best Behavior

**Title -** _Exception To The Rule_  
 **Chapter title -** _Best Behavior_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Walking Dead in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _1913 words._

 **A/n -** _Sorry about uploading the wrong chapter! That one was meant for my other Walking Dead fic about Daryl lmao! I should really stop writing and posting when I should be sleeping._

 _Also, this is really just a smutty filler chapter :)_

 _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Flick was wondering around the storage room, deciding to finally use some of her quickly accumulated points to treat herself. Of course, no one questioned the saviors so she could just take stuff if she wanted but she had an honest nature and she wanted to keep it.

She had thought about an iPod but with no way to put her own taste in music on it she left it behind. She brushed past the make up, Frankie having giving her a few bits and pieces as a gift just a month or so ago. She was all set on soaps and shampoos, again, thanks to Frankie. There wasn't really anything she truly wanted. That was until she reached the far corner and found a table covered in a sheet.

Curious she pulled the corner back, over come with childish giggles when she saw the purple vibrator. With a quick look over her shoulder to ensure no one was looking she pulled the sheet back to see a plethora of various sex toys and devices. She didn't need a vibrator or a dildo, Negan was more than enough for her and besides, if he wanted to try it out on her he could come and get one himself. There was something else she had her eye on, all packed together in a little satin red bag. Grateful for the discreet packaging she picked up the item and slipped it into her pocket and replaced the sheet over the table.

She was a little too bashful to pay in points for the item and so instead she picked up a moss green leather jacket that looked well worn. It fit her well enough and so she paid for that instead, deciding it would cover the other item too. Happy with herself, she practically skipped to Negan's room, knowing her husband was in there having just returned from a day of work.

"Ne?" She called, not bothering to knock on the door anymore.

"Shower!" He called back. "Long ass day, listening to Simon pine after the chick from the other camp. Feel like joining?"

"No, just hurry up!"

He knew that either meant there was a problem or she had something exciting planned and so quickly rinsed himself off and stepped out to wrap a towel around his waist. When he emerged from the bathroom he was still dripping wet and Flick had to resist the urge to have him take her right then and there.

"Something wrong, baby girl?"

"Nope." She smiled a little mischievously and Negan mirrored her, liking where this was going already. "How much do you trust me?"

"With my everything." He answered honestly and Flick took a second to appreciate the moment.

"Enough for this?" She pulled the satin bag open and revealed a blindfold in a matching material.

"Ooh, kinky. I'm into it."

"How about these?" Red ropes, specifically made for tying someone down without cutting into their skin.

"I get it." Negan stepped closer, taking the rope from her fingers. "You want me to tie you to the bed and have my way with you huh?"

"Actually-" She took the rope back. "I was planning on tying you down and having my way with you."

"Oh." Negan was taken aback, this girl who had been the bashful virgin not too long ago was now wanting to tie him up and blindfold him. "You're a little freaky deaky, I love it."

"Really?"

"Sweetheart, you can do whatever you want to me and I will thank you for it." He glanced down with a smirk. "Look at that, already hard as a rock."

"Go lay down."

"Yes, maam."

Negan's tone was downright filthy as he dropped the towel from his waist and moved to lay on the bed. He rested on his elbows, watching as Flick came closer. He eagerly held his wrists together in front of him and actually talked her through the best way to tie the rope so that it's secure around his wrists as well as around the bed frame. She slipped the blindfold over his eyes and moved away from the bed, eager for her fun to begin.

She merely sat on the opposite side of the room for a few minutes, watching him twitch as he listened for any movement, whining for her to start something soon. When she was starting to feel bad for leaving him so needy she sat beside him on the bed and his head snapped to where he felt the bed dip. He muttered a 'finally' but again she didn't touch him, instead blowing air over his erect cock. He flinched at first, a strangled noise escaping his throat.

Finally she touches him, his thigh. Running her finger tips up and down, across his hips and through the curls of hair that lead up his stomach. Leaning forward she licked his lips, backing away when he tried to kiss her and she finally saw him pull at the ropes.

She stood up, stripping off her clothing, pleased when Negan voiced his desire to be watching her. She slipping her hands between her legs, gathering some of her wetness on her fingers. She ran her finger on Negan's lower lip, laughing loudly when he darted his tongue out and whispered a low 'fuck' before pulling on the ropes again.

Flick climbed into the bed, placing her feet either side of him and lowering herself down until her pussy was hovering above his face.

"I can smell you, sweetheart." Negan chuckled. "You gonna take a seat or what?"

"Don't get cocky or I'll leave you like this and tell Simon you want him."

"Don't fuckin' mention him, he's a boner killer. And besides-"

Flick lowered herself the final inch, gasping at the feel of Negan's lips against her. He was quick to dart his tongue out, pushing his face up against her and making a feast of her. Soon enough Flick had to grip desperately on to the head board so she wouldn't fall onto him. Reluctantly she pulled away, crawling down the bed on shaky legs.

"God, you taste fan-fucking-tastic."

Grinning, Flick moved between Negan's legs, leaning to wrap her lips around the head of his cock without warning. His hips jerked and she swirled her tongue around him, pulling back and placing her hands on his balls.

"You taste pretty good yourself."

"Take this blindfold off so I can watch you."

"Nope." She smirked, placing tiny licks to the head of his cock. He groaned and she pulled away. "Behave. Or I leave."

She heard the whispered 'dammit' but continued to take her time as she lowered her mouth onto him, taking him inch by inch until he hit the back of her throat. She pulled back twice as slow, fully intent on torturing him. She kept the pace until he was writhing beneath her, pulling as hard as he could on the ropes.

"I regret teaching you that knot." He growled, pulling again.

"I told you to be good." Flick giggled. "Think you can manage that?" She was climbing her way up his body, her hips pressing tightly to his.

"Y-yeah. Fuck." He gasped, breathless.

"Good boy." She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head back and attaching her lips to his neck. She left a number of marks, leading their way down to the hollow to his throat. She was excited for other people to see it, especially after the amount of times they'd seen similar marks on her.

She began to move her hips, rubbing his cock between her pussy lips, pressing against her clit in the perfect way. She started slow, gradually picking up speed as she grew closer to her orgasm. As she came she dragged her fingernails down his chest without thinking, leaving a trail of angry red marks in their wake.

"Darlin' you are fuckin' killing me here!" Negan bucked his hips, ropes taut around his wrists.

Rising up, Flick reached down to guide him into her. Once again she returned to her torturous plan. She rode him slow, rocking her hips back and forth and running her hand up and down his chest.

"You are going entirely too slow for the state you've got me in."

"Final warning, Negan."

"Final warning?"

"One more whiny comment and I untie you and leave you to finish yourself off." She leaned close to whisper in his ear. "And that's a promise." His silence lasted for only a few seconds.

"At least take the blindfold off so I can see you when you cum."

With a sigh and smirk, knowing full well she wasn't really going to leave, Flick pulled herself from him. She removed the blindfold, meeting his lust blown eyes as he frowned at her.

"You were kidding about leaving, right?"

"No. I gave you fair warning babe." She reached to untie the ropes.

"I'll behave."

"Too late."

"Shit."

The ropes fell from his wrists and in a flash he was on her, grabbing her by the waist and flipping the whole situation so she was pinned beneath him. He had one hand hold holding up his weight, the other on her breast.

"You really gonna make me take care of this raging hard on? It's starting to hurt." He whined, pleading with her with his wide eyes.

"You need to cum, Negan?" She reached down to his cock, stroking him slowly and watching as he tilted his head back, eyes rolling. "I bet you wanna cum inside me, huh?"

"Damn right."

"You can fuck me on one condition, since you can't behave properly."

"Mm." He was growling, the noise that let her know she was on dangerous territory. No one got to tell Negan what to do. "You don't get to finish inside. I know you love it, so you don't get it now."

"Where?"

"Where's your least favorite?"

"Mouth."

"Bullshit."

"Hand."

"I'll finish you with my hand."

"God fucking dammit."

He was quick to slip himself inside her, both gasping at the sudden intrusion. He grunted loudly as he pounded into her, the slow pace she had set long forgotten. Flick came again, the whole controlling role turning her on more than she knew possible. When Negan began his telltale signs of gasping her name, he pulled out and leaned back, allowing Flick to finish him with her hands. She was happy he obliged her rule, instead of turning it into the Negan show like everything else in their world.

Panting he collapsed onto his side next to her as she wiped her hands on his discarded towel she found on the floor.

"We should do that more often." She grinned, rolling over to face him.

"I think we should keep that as a special treat for you that only happens every now and again." He pouted. "I am not a beggar."

"Could've fooled me."

"Shut up." He smirked. "And get you hot ass over here."

He reached to grab her hips, pulling her against his chest. She noticed the slightly raised nail tracks she had left and frowned, running her finger across them.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. It felt good." He pressed a kiss to her hair line and then her nose and finally her lips. "Well I am fucked. Are you staying tonight?" She shrugged and nodded, making him hold her a little tighter. "Next time I'll tie you down and see how you handle it."


	9. Five To One

**Title -** _Exception To The Rule_  
 **Chapter title -** _Five To One_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** **Romance/Drama**  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Walking Dead in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3094 words._

 **To: LyzzEQ -** _Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying :) xx_  
 **To: ThexOnexWhoxWanders -** _Thanks so much fo the reviews, I'm glad you like Flick and Negan together (: xx_  
 **To: Nicole -** _Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the smut! ;) xx_

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

It was coming up to the end of the month and Flick and Simon were the only two left in the running to win the bet. Flick was certain she was going to win although she couldn't deny she had hoped she wouldn't. The more time she spent with Negan the more time she wanted him to herself away from everyone else. She hated sharing him. She had thought about discussing it with him, she hadn't yet asked him why he let Amber and Tanya go. But she didn't want to look like the jealous one. He knew how she felt, she didn't need to remind him.

As the final week of the month wore on, she realized she didn't need to talk to him anyway. He had taken it upon himself to settle things. Frankie was out in the training field, sparring with another savior when Flick got back from a run. Curious, she headed over, whistling for them to take a break.

"What are you training for?" Flick asked as Frankie took a large gulp of water from her bottle.

"I always felt kinda useless sitting up there in the ivory tower. Negan said I can go on runs once I've learned how to handle myself properly."

"Your not a wife anymore?" Flick frowned and ran a hand over her face when Frankie smiled and shook her head before heading back to her sparring partner. She was confused. Sure, this was what she wanted but she wished Negan had talked to her first. He still had Sherry left. Maybe he'd speak to her before he got rid of them all.

* * *

No such luck.

Sherry silently sat beside her at dinner, a solemn expression on her face. Flick waited for her to say something as she ate her soup. Sherry was still in her usual black dress and so there was no indication that anything was amiss.

"I'm fucked."

"What?"

"I'm fucked." Sherry repeated, finally meeting her eye. "And it's your fault."

"My fault?" Flick dropped her spoon into her bowl and shifted in her seat. "What did I do exactly?"

"You made him fall in love with you." Sherry huffed. "Before you got here it was me and the girls making him happy whenever he needed. It was good. Now he's too wrapped around your finger to give us a second look. He's already got rid of the other three. He told me to pack up this morning."

"Ok, first of all I didn't make him fall in love with me. He isn't in love with me, that's ridiculous this is Negan your talking about." Flick scoffed although her heart was pounding loud in her ears at the suggestion. "And the other girls seem happy, I've spoken to them and they're fine. Plus I didn't tell Negan to get rid of any of you... And what about Dwight?"

"What about him?"

"He's your husband isn't he? Your real one I mean... Aren't you gonna go back to him?"

Sherry sighed and slumped in her seat. "I doubt he even wants me anymore. Not after I agreed to be Negan's wife."

"You've got to be kidding. Whenever Negan isn't around all Dwight does is pine after you." Flick picked up her spoon again to finish her soup. "The boy is mad about you, always will be." Sherry was quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

"You really didn't ask for him to get rid of us did you?" She asked and Flick shook her head. "I'm gonna talk to Dwight... I hope you can keep him happy. He's been nice lately." Sherry left, missing Flick's muttering to herself.

"He won't be happy when I get hold of him."

* * *

Once she had finished her dinner she marched straight to his bedroom, not bothering to knock on the door. She had hoped he would be there so she could give him a piece of her mind but the room was empty. She knew wondering around all evening would only end with her forgiving him easily so instead she sat on his sofa and waited, stewing in her thoughts.

It was a while before he finally came through the door, smile on his face, talking about how he had been looking for her too. He sidled up to her on the sofa, slipping his arm around her shoulders and leaning in to drop a kiss to her neck. Before he could, she stood and turned back to face him, hands on her hips.

"Why do you look like an angry school teacher?"

"Why did you get rid of your wives?"

"What?" Negan sighed, sitting up straighter. "Is that a serious question?"

"Do I look serious?"

"I got rid of them because I wanted to." Her attitude was only serving to rile him up. She wouldn't get an honest answer from him in that mood and she knew it. But she was just so angry that he couldn't have just spoken to her first.

"Why didn't you tell me before you let them go?"

"Cause it doesn't concern you."

"I'm one of your wives, of course it concerns me!" She shouted, the first time she had ever raised her voice at him. "Especially when I'm the one getting the blame for your shit!"

"You better watch your tone, doll." Negan kept his voice level, a warning that Flick knew well.

"Watch this." Flick raised her middle finger, turning and heading for the door. She was too frustrated. She should've looked for him and calmed down first, this wasn't helping anything. Before she could get the door open Negan had hurried in front of her and leaned against it. "Move."

"Ask me nicely." He smirked. He was teasing her! In the middle of a damn argument! Flick remembered the first time he had said that to her and repeated her exact reply, only with more venom in her voice.

"Please mister Negan sir would you kindly get the fuck out of my way."

Negan caught her arm much like he had the first time, leaning down so his lips were at her ear. "Didn't I say if you ever spoke to me like that again I'd be forced to punish you?" Flick nodded, holding his gaze defiantly. "But I said you were welcome to call me sir, didn't I?" Another nod. "And you said?"

"Kinky." She pulled her arm from his grasp, backing up across the room. Negan's dark eyes followed her every move, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Why did you get rid of them?" She asked again, moving down one side of the bed as he stalked toward her.

"Not important."

"It's important to me."

"Not right now it's not." He reached forward and gripped the front of her shirt, pulling her into his chest. "Don't ever use that tone with me." He practically growled into her ear. She tried to stay mad but her anger was quickly turning into arousal. She couldn't help but love his dominant side in the bedroom. He circled her, pulling her jacket from her shoulders and throwing it across the room. "Take it all off." He dropped into the sofa where Flick had been sat previously. "Now."

With the familiar pang of need in her stomach, she gripped the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. She turned her back to him as she unbuttoned her jeans, bending forward at the waist as she slowly pulled them down, kicking them away when they pooled around her ankles.

"You know how I feel about being teased, doll." His eyes roamed her body, lingering on the plain white underwear that was left. He stood again, walking slowly around her as his hand trailed around her hips, skimming the waistline of her underwear. Pressing a hand against her stomach he pulled her against his chest.

"I got rid of them for you." He murmured. "But you're starting to make me think I made a mistake... You were the one who wanted them gone after all."

"What? I never said th-" Flick's sentence died on her tongue as Negan's fingers dipped into the front of her underwear, his lips against the back of her neck.

"Never said what?"

"I just don't like to share." She confessed.

"Why?"

"Because I want you for myself."

"And?"

"And..." She was gasping, hoping his hand would slip just a few more inches south. Negan was smirking against her shoulder, grazing his teeth against her flesh.

"And you were jealous."

"No."

"I really hate it when people lie to me." He quickly spun her to face him, pushing on her shoulders. "But you can make it up to me."

Flick sank to her knees, ashamed to say that he was right. Too often she had thought of the others being in here with him, doing the things she wanted to be the only one to do. It always hurt but she remained silent about it, knowing that she had agreed to this when she first went to his bedroom.

Reaching up she gripped his erection through his jeans whilst he busied himself with removing his jacket. She unbuckled his belt and popped the button, tugging on his pants until he was free from all restraints. She felt herself get wetter when she saw he had once again gone commando. She loved it when he did that, especially when they were out on a run and she could tell just by looking.

Flick wrapped her hand around him and took the head into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around. Negan let out a soft moan before he began guiding her up and down his shaft. He pushed her head until she had taken all of him, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat and tears burning the corners of her eyes. He waited a moment before he pulled back, Flick pulling in a shuddering breath before he held her head in place and began to fuck her mouth.

Eventually he pulled her to her feet and pushed her backwards until her back hit the wall. He reached around, slipping his hand between her back and the wall, to unhook her bra and tear it from her, tossing it haphazardly over his shoulder. His lips closed around her right nipple, causing her to arch her back and gasp at the sudden sensation. He hadn't shaved for a while, as per her request, and the feeling of his beard against her sensitive flesh sent goosebumps all over her body. She jumped when she felt his teeth graze over her before he moved to do the same to her left breast, sucking and squeezing, leaving marks all over her.

As he continued his actions, he let one of his hands slip into her underwear, a louder moan escaping her lips as she bucked up to meet his fingers. He moved his free hand to hold her hips against the wall, long fingers starting to rub tortuously slow circles around her clit before moving to dip two digits inside of her. She had thought he would be hard and fast, given the anger he started with but it seemed he was more intent of reducing her to begging mess. Flick let her head rest against the wall, eyes closed and lips parted in pleasure. She was almost at her peak when Negan pulled his hand from her panties, sucking his fingers into his mouth with a filthy smirk.

"Off." He demanded, pointing to her underwear and she wasted no time in pushing them down to the floor and kicking them away.

Negan turned her around to face the wall, pulling her hips and pushing her shoulders until she was bent over in front of him, her cheek against the wall. He used his own foot to tap her feet apart, making her spread her legs further, leaving her completely exposed to him. Once again, Flick gasped when she felt his finger intrude, hoping she would finally get her release. But of course, Negan was thinking just the opposite. Before she could cum, he removed his finger and replaced them in his mouth. Flick whimpered, wiggling her hips in hopes to entice him into finishing her off.

She was stopped in her tracks when she felt his tongue, lapping at her and flicking against her clit. Her knees almost gave out right there but she just managed to stay upright. He ate her like he'd never tasted her before but as he had already done twice, he denied her of her orgasm.

"Dammit, Ne! I'm already pissed at you, you're just making it worse for yourself." Flick turned around and grabbed onto his shoulders. "Make me cum, you asshole." She wanted to be demanding but her tone was whiny, desperate even and Negan only laughed.

"Ask me nicely."

"Ne!"

"Uh uh, baby girl... We discussed what you should be calling me right now."

"Sir?" She tried, heart pounding at the smirk he gave her. "Would you make me cum? Please?"

"You don't get to cum until I'm good and ready to let you. Understood?"

"What?" She shouted the word, a expression of offence on her face. "You can't keep me from having an orgasm, I'll give it to myself if I have to."

Flick shoved past him, bumping his arm with her shoulder and moving to climb onto the bed. She settled herself in the pillows, slipping her hand between her legs. Negan stood by the wall, hands on his hips, chest heaving and eyes dark. He walked to her, slowly, giving her a chance to stop what she was doing. But this was Flick. She wasn't obedient unless she wanted to be and right now, she wanted anything other than being compliant.

"What's wrong, sir?" Her voice was breathy as she reached her peak again. "You had your chance to do this, don't get jealous now." Even in her anger, her need for release, she was able to tease him. And that was exactly why he'd got rid of the others.

He reached forward quicker than Flick was able to notice, grabbed her ankles and pulled hard. She slipped down the bed, hands flailing away from her core. Using her hips, he flipped her over onto her front. She felt his large hands run down her back, gripping her ass and releasing. Then there was a sharp slap to her ass followed with a rough caress and then another slap. He repeated the process, slap and caress, slap and caress until finally she was ready to behave. She whimpered and pleaded with him, begged him to fuck her and give her a release.

And all of a sudden, without warning, he thrust himself into her. All of him, filling her and stretching her in the most sinful way. Her scream was guttural, his name echoing down the hall outside of the room. He answered with his own groan, deep and throaty. He paused for just a moment before he began to thrust into her, pace set to a relentless speed which continued until his name was being repeated by her at full volume. He wanted everyone to know how good he made his wife feel.

"Don't cum yet!" He grunted as he pounded into her from behind, sweat beading over his skin and running down his chest, back and forehead. Flick had dropped her head into the duvet, loosing control of herself as she always did when she came. But he was hitting that perfect spot just right, when she managed to look at him she saw him sweating and panting, one of her favorite sights and his grip on her hips was bruising just the way she loved.

"Can't help it!" She gasped, fisting the sheets. "Negan, fuck!"

Her body shook, collapsing onto the mattress as she fell away from him. Her body became limp, Negan lowering himself onto her and pressing his head against her shoulder blade. He shifted to turn her around, now pressing his forehead to hers.

"I said don't cum until I say so."

"Sorry, sir."

He collapsed onto his back, resting his head on the pillows, gesturing for her to climb onto him. She did as he asked, sinking down onto his cock, shuddering at how sensitive she still felt. He held onto her hips, keeping her stationary just above him and began thrusting up into her until he could feel that familiar tightening around him. All at once he stopped and Flick struggled not to curse him out again.

"Why don't you make us cum, doll face?"

Without hesitation, Flick began bouncing up and down on him, circling her hips as she moved until she felt herself building once again. Sure Negan had edged her before but never this much and never with so little release in between. Soon enough his grip was tightening, sure to leave bruises as his mouth hung open, gasps coming from him. Flick ground herself down, nails digging into the skin of his chest as she rode her way through another shuddering orgasm. Negan pushed into her as deep as he could, moaning her name long and loud as he spilled into her.

Panting he slumped into the pillows, chest heaving as he was still inside of her. Still her hands were firmly on his chest, her own breath coming in short bursts. He caught her eye, smiling a little and reaching for the back of her neck to pull her in for a needy kiss. She dropped down beside him, cuddling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her close.

"I was a little jealous, I guess." She confessed in a quiet voice, earning a low chuckle from Negan.

"I got rid of them because I've got everything I need right fuckin' here." He gave her a little squeeze, turning his head to look her in the eye. "Sweetheart, you are the best thing in this shitty world. Why would I want anything else?"

"Ne..." Flick didn't know what to say. She leaned up and kissed him again, hands cupping his cheeks to hold him close. She pulled away, just enough to see into his eyes, her nose still brushing against his. "I love you."

"I fuckin' love you too!" He grinned, pulling her to lay on top of his chest. "And I love fuckin' you."

"Good, cause now I'm the only one you get to fuck."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, sweets."


	10. What's Mine Is Ours

**Title -** _Exception To The Rule_  
 **Chapter title -** _What's Mine Is Ours_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Walking Dead in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3784 words._

 **A/n -** _So this will be the last chapter of my Flick/Negan series. But for more information about when and where you can hear a little bit more about them if you want, there'll be more info at the bottom of the page. (: xxx_

 _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Flick awoke the following morning to a cold empty bed. Normally when she stayed the night with Negan, he would wake her up for a lazy early morning fuck. Sitting up, she shivered against the cold air and pulled the duvet back around her shoulders, spotting a slip of paper on Negan's pillow. She picked it up, frowning at the hastily scrawled message.

 _'Don't leave. Back soon. Negan. x'_

With a sigh she got out of bed, slipping on a spare pair of Negan's underwear since she couldn't go back to her own room now. Deciding to just enjoy her late morning, she took one of his t shirts too before heading to make herself a coffee. She was curious, Negan had never left her a note before. Usually if he wanted her in the morning he would wake her up before he had to leave. This was weird.

It was another hour before he got back, a little out of breath and wearing the uncommon apologetic look on his face. He propped Lucille against the wall, shed his boots and jacket and dropped onto the sofa beside her with a sigh.

"Well good morning to you too." Flick smirked.

"Sorry I took so fuckin' long doll. Didn't think it'd be that damn hard to find."

"To find what?" Flick headed to the kitchen to pour Negan a fresh coffee from the pot she had brewed. She didn't miss the appreciative hum that he made from behind her.

"So what, you become my only wife and think that means you can steal my clothes?"

"I just figured they look better on me." She winked as she moved back to him, handing him the hot mug. "Besides, they smell like you and I like that."

Negan pulled her into his side, keeping one arm secure around her waist as he drank his coffee. He placed his cup down, fishing into his pocket for something, holding it within his closed fist as his face grew serious.

"Something wrong?"

"I haven't had just one woman for a long time." He began, not quite meeting her eyes. "And it's a big deal for me but it's a decision that I know I'm ever gonna regret. Not with someone like you."

"Ne... What's this about?" Flick moved to kneel on the seat beside him, watching him curiously.

"I figured a big move like that needed something special."

"I've got everything I need, I don't need anything special."

"It's not for you." Negan shook his head, struggling with his wording. "Well, it is but it's more for me. You're welcome to say no, I'd understand but I just want people to know that this isn't just another fuckin' thing that Negan does cause he fuckin' felt like doing it." He took a deep breath, finally looking up at her. "Just to show them that this is real."

He opened his fist, revealing a simple silver ring with two stones. One diamond and one blue that Flick thought was a topaz but she was never good at remembering which stones were which. She stared at the ring, glinting in the morning sun that was managing to peak through the half opened curtains.

"I had to get it off one of the dead but I did clean it before I came up here." Negan's voice was quieter than Flick had ever heard him speak. "I looked for something in storage but there was nothing good enough for you."

"A damn ring pop would've been god enough for me." Flick rushed forward, capturing his lips as she placed a hand on his chest to steady herself. It was then that she felt the harsh thrumming of his heart and realized just how nervous about this he was. Pulling back she smiled a little, hand still feeling the beating. "No way you're scared of this." She shook her head. "Big bad Negan scared of little ol' me?"

"Don't get cocky, sweetheart." He laughed, heart beginning to slow to it's usual pace as he realized she was happy. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. I love you." She lifted her left hand, flexing her fingers so that Negan could slip it on. They shared another kiss before she shifted to sit in his lap. "I used to be a bad ass at my old camp. I came here and you turned me into a kitten."

"Kitty's got claws." Negan hummed. "I should know, they scratch down my back often enough."

"Hey, Ne?" She asked after a moment of silence as she gazed at her new jewelry. "If I found you a ring would you wear it?"

"Of course I would." There wasn't even a second of hesitation in his answer and the look of pride and joy on Flick's face was enough for him to be truly sure his decision had been right.

* * *

It became her mission to find him a ring after that day. Her ring was a reminder to him that she chose to be with him for no other reason than she wanted him. No threats were made towards her, she wasn't doing it for the sake of anyone else... She just wanted him and it was that simple.

Negan having a ring would remind Flick that he chose her. After so long of having five wives to pick and choose from, the life that most red blooded straight man would long for, he gave it all up for her. That's why she wanted to find him one. But not just any ring. It had to have some similarity to hers otherwise it just wouldn't feel right.

Simon told her on every run that she'd be lucky to find a ring to match, even tried to gently persuade her to give up. And after two weeks she nearly did. Until she remembered her old camp. She ran through the sanctuary looking everywhere for Connie, panting for her breath by the time she spotted her in the training area.

"Where's the fire?" Laura, another savior and Connie's new girlfriend, asked.

"Under my ass." Flick laughed. "Con, you remember back at my old camp, you took a box of jewelry and said Negan's wives might like it?"

"Ugh, vaguely yeah. Why?"

"What did you do with it?"

"Gave it to the wives."

"Shit fuck!" Flick sped off again, leaving the other women staring bemusedly after her.

"I think Negan's had a bad influence on her."

* * *

She checked in the wives old room and found nothing and so instead headed to find Frankie, the ex-wife she got on with the most. Frankie recalled the jewelry box and said that the girls had split it between them. But there was only one thing that Flick wanted and it seemed that Tanya had it.

Exhausted from all the running, she tiredly made her way to the kitchens to find Tanya preparing the evenings meal. She pulled her off to the side for a moment, Tanya taking her hand in between hers.

"I heard he got you a ring." She smiled. "I'm glad he finally seems so settled." Tanya had been the only other wife to have got a glimpse of the softer side of Negan before he let her go.

"That's actually why I'm here. You have something I want and I will give you whatever I can to get it."

* * *

By the time Flick was trudging back to her room, only for Negan to sidle up behind her and sweep her into his, she was ready to collapse. He chuckled at her sleepy state and silently helped her undress and climb into bed.

"Haven't seen you all day, doll. Where the fuck have you been hiding?"

"I've been running all over the place all day. I'm knackered."

"You're what now?"

"Knackered... Means I'm fucked." She smiled when he laughed, suddenly remembering why she was so tired and reaching over to grab her jeans from the floor. "But, I don't mind cause I managed to track this down..." From the pocket she pulled the item that she been hunting. A wide silver band with a blue stone in it's centre. A mans ring, probably meant for a pinky but the man who had owned it clearly had chubby fingers and so it should fit Negan's ring finger nicely. "Felt like I was trying to find the holy grail looking for that thing."

"Where'd you find it?"

"Well, I wanted one to match mine like proper wedding rings but everywhere I looked there was nothing. Then I remembered that Connie took a jewelry box from my old camp for you wives-"

"Ex wives."

"For your ex wives. I asked Frankie, she said they split it up and Tanya had the ring so I traded for it."

"Traded?" Negan raised an eyebrow as he ran his thumb across the stone. "You're the queen around here and you think you need to trade?"

"Actually, I'm only queen in your eyes. And I don't take from friends so I traded... Only that green jacket I got from storage a while back. Apparently she loved it enough to let the ring go and I love you enough to let the jacket go."

"Lucky me." Negan smirked, handing her the ring and holding out his left hand.

"Feel like I should be saying vows." She giggled. "I, Felicity Jane Parker-"

"Jane?"

"Shush... I, Felicity Jane Parker, take thee, Negan, to be my wedded husband. To screw and to sass, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for living and dead, in sickness and in health, to love and to blow, till death do us part." She was grinning as Negan laughed loudly, his uncommon, caught of guard laugh that he couldn't control.

"Ok, ok... It's only fair if I say mine too. I, Negan, take thee, Flick, to be my wedded wife. My only wedded wife... To fuck and to finger, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for living and dead, in sickness and in health, to love and to give multiple, body shaking, earth shattering, scream down the walls orgasms, till death do us part."

"I'm gonna hold you to that last bit."

"Fine by me."

* * *

Negan, after speaking to Flick about it first, had all of her things moved into his room. He told her she was free to put her things wherever she wanted because now, it was their room. He found he actually liked seeing her little touches around the place.

She always had a book by her side of the bed, part of a little trading system she'd set up around the sanctuary. She had asked Negan's permission to turn the old wives room into a small library. They began with just a few books, gradually building into a room full over time. They had one of the workers become a sort of librarian, keeping track of which books came and went and who had taken them. Negan didn't think it would be anything worthwhile but it seemed that Flick's idea was well loved.

She had spoken to him about how she missed reading new stories before she went to bed, it was something she had gotten into doing after hectic show days to relax her mind. And as it turns out, alot of people loved to read and hadn't had much of an opportunity to do so since the world ended. She also forbade him from making it a points system. She didn't think that reading needed to be paid for like that when those points were used for things much more important.

Instead, your first book was free. After that, you bring a book back to take another out. No more than one book at a time and no one can keep a book for longer than two months. Negan thought two months was excessive but Flick knew how much work it took to keep the sanctuary running. Two months was enough. If you wanted to borrow the book for longer, just take it back and request an extension. Extension were only up to another month. Any longer and then, as per Negan's insistence, points would be taken.

It was Flick's first venture into something that wasn't just going on a run and Negan was proud to see it succeed and become so popular. They had even recently found a bunch of children's books from an old day care centre. The smile Flick got whenever she passed by that room always made his heart stutter but if she ever asked him he'd just say he was getting old.

She never made the bed but he did. He owed that to their age difference and habits he got into a long time ago or maybe just the times they grew up in. Sometimes he'd make the bed and comment on her sloppiness just so she'd march over and jump on the bed to mess up his work. It always lead to a play fight which always lead to sex.

He liked seeing her all over the place. It used to be his room and that was it. Now he saw her clothes in the dresser, or more often tossed across the room in his haste to have her. He saw her shampoo and razors in the shower, saw the tiles she pressed her hands against when he slips in behind her in the early evening.

He saw her favorite mug she found in storage, a large blue one with yellow spots, big enough to eat soup from. She'd fill it with tea in the evening, or if they were lucky enough to find some, hot chocolate. She curl up against him on their sofa, holding it between her hands to feel the warmth. She always made him coffee in the morning, only half filling her giant mug.

Imprints of her were everywhere and he hadn't expected to love it as much as he did. But by far, his favorite thing about sharing a room was the music. The guitar he had found her sat pride of place by the window. Always beside it was a notebook, one she'd begun writing songs in. She had told him that she had always wanted to release her own music one day, maybe if she ever made it to the West End. And he told her to write some songs, what was stopping her now?

She was always singing or humming something. Usually show tunes, some that Negan had never heard of. Sometimes she sung her own songs and sometimes songs that she had loved in the old world. Songs that reminded her of home. It was on one such occasion that Negan realized something that had never quite clicked into place in his head before.

He was lounging in the bed, late in the evening, naked and exhausted from their earlier tryst whilst she was gazing out of the window as she so often did. She was humming something, a tune Negan didn't know and so he asked her to sing it for him, a request that had become common from him.

" _Forgive, sounds good. Forget, I'm not sure I could. They say time heals everything but I'm still waiting_."

"What is this?"

"Dixie Chicks." Flick giggled at his raised eyebrow. "My sister and I used to love them so keep it shut."

"Keep singing and I'll keep quiet."

" _I'm through with doubt. There's nothing left for me to figure out. I've paid a price, and I'll keep paying... I'm not ready to make nice, I'm not ready to back down. I'm still mad as hell, and I don't have time to go 'round and 'round and 'round. It's too late to make it right. I probably wouldn't if I could. 'Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_."

"Have I told you how much I love your voice?"

"Every damn day." She smiled, slipping back into their bed and settling on her back. Negan shifted so his head was resting on her stomach, gesturing for her to continue. " _I know you said, 'why can't you just get over it?' It turned my whole world around and I kinda like it_." Negan noticed a crack in her voice and reached for her hand. " _I made my bed, and I sleep like a baby with no regrets, and I don't mind saying, it's a sad, sad story when a mother will teach her dau-_ " Flick broke off, tears flowing freely down her cheeks and settling into the pillow.

This wasn't the first time Negan had seen her cry but it never got any easier to witness. He sat up and moved them around so he could pull her into his chest. He stayed quiet, stroking her hair until she quietened.

"Your sister?" He knew that was the reason for her tears. Over their time together he had learned that despite her sister being four years older than her, they had been as close as sisters could be.

"I just miss her so much sometimes." She sniffed,burying her face in his chest. "Jessa taught me everything I know about music... I miss singing with her."

And out of nowhere, the pieces in his mind slotted together. "Jessa?"

"Yeah. I've told you her name before, haven't I?"

"Maybe..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just, remind me I need to talk to Simon about something important in the morning."

* * *

The following morning Negan was gone when Flick awoke. She didn't have a run to go on and was only planning on heading to help fix part of a fence that was getting damaged and so decided to have a slow start. She was just stepping out of the shower when Negan came in. A dirty smile crossed his face when he saw her, dripping wet and covered only by a towel but he forced himself to focus on the matter at hand.

"Get dressed, doll. We're heading out."

"We?"

"Me, you, Simon and some of the others."

"Where are we going?" Flick began to dry herself off, giggling a little when Negan had to turn his back to her just so he could concentrate.

"It's a surprise."

Flick was curious. Negan had given her surprises before of course but they were always within the sanctuary so she could give him a good long thank you after. She dressed quickly, tying her damp hair up into a ponytail. When she let Negan know she was ready he gave her hair a gentle tug, something that always reminded her how he liked to hold onto her hair whenever he took her from behind. Hoping she'd have the chance to thank him for whatever this surprise might be, she followed him out to the trucks.

Simon was already in the drivers seat, a strange look on his face. He was running a finger along his mustache, staring at his other hand on the steering wheel. Flick nudged him as she climbed into the seat beside him, Negan behind her, but he barely reacted.

"Everything alright, Simon?"

"Hm?" He seemed shocked, like he hadn't even noticed her enter the vehicle. "Yeah, all good kid. You ready?"

"Born ready."

* * *

It was a long drive and Flick had quickly slumped into Negan's side, idly playing with his long fingers. Eventually, they arrived at what appeared to be another settlement. Frowning, she followed Negan out of the truck.

"Negan?" A squirrely man by the gate looked startled to see him. "You were here two days ago... I-I thought you said once a week."

"Don't worry you're little fuckin' head Niall. We're just visiting today. I even brought my wife along." Negan gestured to Flick, a proud smile on his face. Niall stared at her for a long moment. "Niall, I hope you're not being rude to her."

"Of course not! S-sorry. It's nice to meet you, miss... Uh... Mrs Negan?"

Flick snorted, lightly punching Negan's arm at his loud booming laughter. "Sure. But call me Flick, alright?"

Simon murmured something to Niall, looking over to where the man pointed to before leading Flick and Negan along. Negan instructed the others to keep a watch, make sure no one stepped out of line as he kept his arm around Flick's shoulders.

"You know I do what I can to keep you happy, right?" He whispered as they walked and Flick nodded. "Well, I would've brought you hear after our first visit if I'd got my fuckin' brain into gear a little sooner. I'm sorry I didn't think to tell you before."

"Tell me what?"

They stopped outside of a trailer, Simon knocking thrice on the door. An angry shout of 'what?' came from inside and so Simon pulled the door open and stepped in, going no further than the threshold. It was strange, Simon always went wherever he wanted at someone else's camp but here he seemed wary to go any further.

"Bought you a visitor." He said to someone on the opposite end of the trailer. A disinterested hum was the response. "Not Negan this time, although he is here too. Someone else." Another hum. "Her name's Flick, thought you might be interested." Silence. Simon backed up, footsteps coming after him. Flick was frowning until, finally, there was a figure in the doorway.

Just as short as Flick, brunette hair in messy waves and big green eyes just like hers. Flick's jaw went slack as she stared, eyes stinging with the threat of oncoming tears. She took a step forward and stopped, just looking up at her.

"Jessa?" How could it be, that after all this time since the world ended, Flick's big sister was here in America, here in front of her? "How are- What are you doing here?"

"Could say the same thing to you, Flicky." Jessa descended the two steps, reaching up to tuck Flick's hair behind her ear. "I came to see you." She whispered.

"What?"

"Before the world ended. I was gonna surprise you on closing night but I never made it to the theater."

"All this time, you've been alive..." Flick pushed herself forward, wrapping her arms around her sister, sobbing into her shoulder when she felt her sister do the same. "You've been a two hour drive away all this time and I had no idea."

"Shh, hey it's alright. We're together now."

"How did you end up in this camp?" Flick asked pulling back, glancing at Negan. He silently gestured that he and Simon would leave them to it for a while and pulled the other man away, deciding to watch the girls from a distance.

"That is a long story."

* * *

 **A/n -** _Whew! So, this Negan mini series is finished. HOWEVER, if you want to read more little snippets about Flick and Negan then I will be (eventually) writing a new mini series surrounding Flick's sister, Jessa, and Simon. You'll see how Simon came to meet Jessa, right to this point where I just left off, and on to see where Jessa goes from here. Not sure when that will be coming, but I'll post on this story when it comes so make sure to add this fic to your alerts if you're interested._

 _Thank you all so so much for the faves, follows and reviews. I really do appreciate it. And if I write for Negan again in the future, which lets face it I probably will, I hope you'll check it out too! xxx_


End file.
